


Claimed by the Emperor

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Prince Castiel Shurley is sent to the once banned country of Lebanon to deliver a letter from his father to Emperor Dean Winchester. From the moment they meet, the emperor has an odd effect on him, making him want things he can't have; things that are forbidden. The letter, which his father told him was none of his concern, would end up changing his life. But would it be for the better or worse?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Prince Castiel Shurley stood on the bow of the ship his father had christened The Peacemaker and sighed. The large lush country of Lebanon could be seen just ahead and he was nervous. This was the first time his father had ever trusted him to do anything on his own, usually he came or he sent one of his other sons to make sure Castiel did what he was supposed to do. But this was a simple task; deliver a letter to the emperor and await his reply. He had no idea what was in the letter, his father had told him that it was of no concern to him, but he wondered. He’d heard snips of conversations regarding trade agreements and alliances. It was strange to him, his aunt Amara had forbidden relations with the wealthy powerful country. However when the sweet lady passed away and his father became king of Heaven things changed dramatically, especially for him. 

His father, Chuck, hated him. He had since the day he was born and his precious wife died in childbirth. Chuck shunned the newborn because he blamed him. Castiel was raised by nannies and various household staff while Chuck spoiled and doted on his two older brothers. 

When he was four his aunt, the queen, discovered his gift for languages; due to his caregivers he could already speak three. She got him the best tutors in the world and began molding him into the perfect ambassador. He was taught the languages and customs of every kingdom Heaven had ties to, along with his regular studies. He found that he loved learning about different places; it made him forget about how lonely Heaven was for him, almost. 

When he was eight, the queen began spending time with him and fell in love with the charming child. From then on she showed him the adoration he’d longed for, they did everything together. She began taking him to all her conferences and important meetings and even allowed him to sit in when she spoke to her advisors. She taught him her favorite hobbies, gardening and horseback riding, and he excelled in them all. She had never been as proud of anyone as she was of Castiel. She loved him more than she did her own brother and wished there was some way he could succeed her; as she wasn't in the best health. 

His father’s hatred grew as he did. He raised his other sons, Lucifer and Gabriel, to be strong and tough; he considered Castiel to be a sissy. He considered all the education and all the time the queen spent with him to be a waste. His sister spoiled the boy in his opinion. She should have been spending time with someone who actually had a chance at inheriting the crown; himself or Lucifer. 

Castiel was fifteen when it happened; his aunt failed to wake up one morning and his father became king. When Chuck found out how hard it was to form and maintain alliances, he turned to his youngest son. Castiel was forced to charm the statesmen from other countries to make up for his father’s lack of tact. But Chuck forced him to do more than just charm them.

“No!” Castiel said firmly. 

He wouldn’t, no couldn’t, allow those memories to surface right now. It would only serve to put him in a foul mood and he was too close to port for that. Instead he tried to focus on the Lebanonian language he’d spent the last six months trying to perfect; he needed to greet the emperor and his advisors correctly. Foreign dignitaries were always more welcoming when he did that. The closer they got, the more his nerves started to rattle. He wondered again why his father would send him here alone, to a country they knew so little about, without even the benefit of a servant to accompany him. He was used to being alone but this was a little much, even for him. 

The Peacemaker docked twenty minutes later. He was greeted by dock guards to whom he introduced himself and the purpose of his visit. One sped off on horseback to announce his arrival.

“This way Your Highness.” Castiel was led to an ornate red and gold carriage drawn by four white horses. “Welcome to Lebanon.”

“Thank you.” Castiel said as he was helped inside.

The guard just smiled and bowed his head then signaled for the carriage to take off. As he rode along, he surveyed the countryside from his window. It was magnificent; green hillsides, plains dotted with colorful flowers, and a peaceful stream flowing beside him. He relaxed marginally in the tranquil atmosphere, letting his mind wonder to what the emperor might be like and why his aunt had despised him. 

Soon the carriage pulled up to the most majestic castle he’d ever seen; it was huge, easily twice the size of his own. Castiel took in the pristine white structure with its towers and archways all with gold accents and the perfectly manicured landscape.

Wow, he thought as he exited the carriage and strode along the smooth stone walkway to the massive wooden double doors; servants bowing deeply as he made his way inside. 

He was met just beyond the door by a tall, handsome, well dressed man; his longish brown hair, eyes and dark suit contrasted by a pristine white shirt and blood red sash. 

Must be someone important, Castiel thought. 

“Good afternoon. I am Prince Castiel Shurley of Heaven. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said in perfect Lebanonise, bowing deeply then raising to clasp the man’s extended forearm before kissing one cheek then the other.

“Chancellor Samuel Winchester, chief advisor to Emperor Winchester. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?”

“My father requested that I hand deliver a very important correspondence to Emperor Winchester.” Castiel slapped on his most charming smile.

“I see.” Sam was a little confused. Why would a prince be playing messenger? “Well the first order of business would normally be to teach you how to greet the emperor, but it seems you’ve done your homework. I’m impressed, Emperor Winchester will be as well.”

“I aim to please.” Castiel smiled at the praise.

“You may find that things are different here than you’re used to.” 

“I would never disrespect your customs in any way. I have a very open mind. Besides I love learning about new places.”

“My brother will be pleased to hear that.”

“Your brother?”

“Emperor Winchester is my brother.” Sam clarified. 

So not only is this guy the Chancellor, he’s the emperor’s brother. Good thing I impressed him, Castiel thought. 

“Well then, we must get you settled. Traveling alone are you?” Castiel nodded. “No worries.” Sam motioned for a petite young girl with flame red hair to join them. “Show Prince Castiel to a suite in B wing and help him get settled then escort him to the grand dining hall.” He told her before returning his attention to Castiel. “I will set up a luncheon for you to meet with Emperor Winchester. Be ready in one hour. Until then.” He clasped Castiel’s forearm and was gone. 

“This way Your Highness.” The redhead motioned for him to follow. Two men appeared with his luggage and began to ascend the stairs.

“Of course.” Castiel followed her. “So what’s your name?” He asked after they climbed the stairs and walked a short way down a hall. 

“Charlie, My Lord.” She answered softly, opening the door to his room. 

“I’m Castiel.” He held out his arm to her, but she just bowed in confusion. The men sat down his belongings and exited. “Thank you.” He called after them. Once they were gone, he pulled Charlie out of her deep bow. “There’s no need for that.” She blushed and escaped to unpack his suitcases. Castiel shook his head and went to help her.

“Please My Lord, allow me.”

“But it will get done quicker if I help you.” He said kindly. 

“As you wish Your Highness.”

“Okay, first of all, you do not have to end every sentence with Your Highness, My Lord or even Sir. I’m just Castiel.”

“But you’re a prince.”

“I’m aware.” He laughed. “But I’d very much like for us to be friends.” 

“Chambermaids and princes can’t be friends.” She stated.

“I don’t understand why though. I know it’s a status thing, but it’s stupid if you ask me. My father and brothers treat our staff very poorly, but I was always taught to be kind to everyone.”

“Most visiting royalty treat us like we aren’t even real people. You seem different.”

“I am. So forget about status okay. Will you be my friend?”

“Alright.” She said after a few moments. “If we’re friends can I ask you a question?” She looked him in the eyes, she knew how to spot a liar.

“Shoot.” He grinned.

“Are you just trying to seduce me?” Her face was as red as her hair. “Because if you are, it won’t work.”

“I’m not going to seduce you Charlie. I just need a friend. It can be scary and lonely in a different country all by yourself. I could really use someone to talk to while I’m here.”

“Really?”

“I swear that’s all I want from you.” She stared at him for a full minute trying to determine the truth in his words. The sincerity in his voice won her over. 

“Okay.” She said. 

“Great.” He smiled. “So tell me about you. How long have you been with the Emperor?” 

“Five years.”

“But you look so young.” He eyed her. “How old are you?”

“I’m nineteen My.. I mean Castiel.” She said firmly. She hated it when people thought of her as a child. “You don’t look very old either.” 

“I’m nineteen too.” He smiled. They finished putting away his clothes and he encouraged her to sit with him. “So you started here when you were fourteen?” She nodded. “Why so young? Or is that normal in Lebanon?”

“No most people don’t start working until they’re older, but I…” She trailed off. “We must get you ready for your lunch.”

“I sense there’s more to that.” Castiel remarked.

“Just a long story.” She shrugged. “Nothing you’d want to hear.” The look in her eyes told him it wasn’t a pleasant tale. 

“Maybe another time. Right now I need a shower. I smell of the sea.” Charlie showed him to the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of slacks and some underwear and locked the door behind him. Ten minutes later, he emerged and went to the closet to find a shirt for lunch. “So Charlie, do you like it here?” He asked, slipping into a baby blue button down that really made his eyes pop.

“Very much. The Emperor is a good and generous man. The kingdom has been so much more peaceful since he took over.”

“What was it like before?”

“That’s just what I heard. I’m too young to remember his father’s reign. I shouldn’t be spreading rumors.” She helped him into a simple black jacket. “Are you ready?”

“Lead the way.” Castiel smiled but on the inside he was a ball of nerves.

“Good luck.” She whispered leaving him alone at the dining room door.

XXX

“He seems like a well educated young man. I think you’ll like him Dean.” Sam told his brother as they waited for Castiel.

“We’ll see.” Emperor Dean Winchester shrugged. “I’ve not heard good things about the royal family of Heaven Sammy.”

“Just give him a chance, okay?”

“He must have really impressed you.” Dean smiled at his brother. 

At that moment the doors opened to reveal the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen; thick dark hair that his fingers itched to run through, intense blue eyes, cute dimples, and a body that was made for sin. He was simply beautiful and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Castiel walked over to where Dean had risen.

“Emperor Winchester, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Castiel bowed deeply then rose to grasp Dean's extended forearm. 

Dean felt a jolt of something when they touched. By the surprised look on Castiel’s face, he could tell he felt it too. He smiled hoping the younger man would complete the rest of the greeting. The gentle press of soft lips against his smooth cheek was electric. Even better was Castiel’s soft intake of breath and the way he closed his eyes before he kissed the other cheek. There was something there, he was sure of it. 

I’ll have to thank Sammy later, Dean thought. 

The kitchen staff began bringing out a feast of roasted meat, vegetables and other things that Castiel had no idea what were. Heavenly smells filled the room as the food was served. 

“You have a beautiful country, Emperor Winchester” Castiel remarked.

“Dean please, no need to be so formal. I hope you’ll allow me to show you around.”

“I’d love that.” Castiel blushed. What the hell was wrong with him? The thought of spending time alone with the emperor caused his stomach to flutter. Sure he was good looking; short sandy hair, green eyes and a killer smile. But he was a man and for the first time ever, he had to remind himself that that was forbidden. 

“Great.” Dean smiled and Castiel’s knees turned to jello. “After lunch we can take a walk around the palace grounds. Perhaps tomorrow we could take a horseback ride through the countryside.” Castiel nodded not trusting his voice. He picked up his wine and took a long drink to settle himself. 

“Oh my, this is delicious.” He practically moaned, taking a bite of the perfect looking roast in front of him. 

“I’ll give your compliments to the chef.” Dean’s silken voice rolled over him. “Did you have a pleasant trip Castiel?” The way Dean said his name caused an involuntary shiver to run through him.

“Yes. Thank you.” Castiel wondered why his heart was pounding. “Oh,” He said suddenly remembering he had a purpose for being there. “I have a letter for you from my father.”

“Of course. Do you have it?” Castiel pulled the document from his pocket and Dean motioned for one of his servants to bring it to him. He read it, looked at Castiel, then read it again and smiled. He handed it to Sam who looked it over and smirked at his brother.

“So Castiel why does Heaven suddenly have an interest in Lebanon?” Sam wanted to know. 

“Well,” Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “Our queen passed.”

“My deepest sympathies to you and your family.” Dean wished he could take him into his arms and comfort him. “That must have been a great blow to your country.”

“Thank you and it was.” Castiel tried to keep the emotion out of his voice.

“Were you close to your aunt?” 

“Extremely.” Castiel took a deep breath to compose himself. It still hurt to think about it.

“I’m sorry Castiel.” Dean looked at him with compassion and understanding.

“Again. Thank you.” Castiel quickly buried his pain and tried to smile. 

“So then your father became king?” Sam steered away from the sad subject.

“Yes. He focused on reforms in Heaven but his main goal was to improve our relations globally.” Dean noticed that Castiel’s incredible smile didn’t quite reach his eyes; they held a hint of sorrow.

“So I take it your father has done away with some of the old policies.” Dean smiled. “Like the ones that prevented a relationship between our countries.”

“He’s changed a lot.” He wondered exactly what policies Dean was talking about. 

“If you’re done, we can take that tour now.” Dean told him.

“I’m ready.” Castiel stood.

“What would you like to see? The castle or the grounds?” Dean asked as they walked out the door. 

“Can’t we see both?”

“Not in the time we have.” Dean chuckled. “Tell you what, I’ll show you the important rooms in the castle and then I’ll show you the gardens. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great.” Castiel was shown the kitchen, the ballroom, the library and Dean’s study. As they walked, Castiel up-sold Heaven like the perfect ambassador, while asking all the right questions about the palace and Lebanon.

“The rest we can see some other time.” Dean said. “Come let me show you the gardens.” Every type of flower and plant you could imagine and some you couldn’t grew alongside great shrubs and topiaries.

“I’ve been to many places, but this might be the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.” Castiel remarked. 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled with pride. “Do you travel a lot?” 

“Quite a bit.” Castiel nodded. 

“And how often do you travel alone?” He’d never known royalty to go anywhere without an entourage. Hell even he didn’t leave without an entourage. 

“This is actually a first for me.” Castiel replied as Dean led them through a large hedge maze.

“Why did your father send you here all alone?” Dean wanted to know. 

“I’m not sure, but I suppose he thought I could handle this on my own.” Castiel shrugged. “Wow, what is this?” They had come to a wall of shrubs with a wooden gate in the center. 

“This is my private garden. I’m pretty much the only one that ever goes in there.” 

“I bet it’s beautiful.” Castiel ran his hands along the shrubs. 

“It is,” Dean smiled. “Maybe someday I’ll show it to you.”

“I’d like that.” Their eyes locked and Castiel looked away quickly, a slight blush staining his cheeks. 

“We should head back now, it’s almost dinner time.” Dean touched his arm and Castiel felt the same zap of electricity he had earlier; he couldn’t help but gasp. “Come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel went through dinner in a daze, listening to Sam drone on about the proud history of Lebanon. He was too lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of why he was having such a strange reaction to the emperor.

“You look tired Cass. Perhaps such a long walk after your travels wasn’t a good idea.” Dean’s voice held only concern, but it still did things to Castiel’s stomach. No one had ever called him that and he found that he liked the sound of it. 

“No no no. I’m fine and I very much enjoyed our tour.” Castiel assured him. 

“It’s okay to be tired.” Dean called over a servant. “Have his room readied.” He turned back to Castiel. “ You need a good night’s sleep. We have a full day tomorrow.”

“Of course. I look forward to it.” Castiel rose. “Goodnight then.” 

“Goodnight Cass.” Dean almost purred. Castiel exited the room, as casually as he could with his heart racing, following a servant back to his quarters. 

“Did you have a good day?” Charlie asked once he was inside. She had turned down his bed and laid out some pajamas. 

“Great.” He told her. “It was very interesting. Emperor Winchester was very nice; he showed me around personally.” He flushed a little mentioning Dean. 

“I told you.”

“Yes.” Castiel went into the bathroom to change. He splashed some water on his face and took a couple of deep breaths to try to calm his erratic heartbeat. When he came out he was glad to see that Charlie hadn’t left yet. “So what can you tell me about the Emperor?”

“Well he became emperor when he was fourteen after his parents died.”

“He lost both his parents.” Castiel gasped. “So young for so much responsibility.”

“Regardless, he managed to do an amazing job. Everyone loves him.”

“Do you know if he has a girlfriend?” Why do I care, Castiel wondered. Charlie gave him a funny look. 

“No.” She chuckled. “ No girlfriend. Since I’ve been here, he hasn’t had a serious relationship.”

“So does he sleep around a lot?”

“If he does, he’s very discreet.” She shrugged. Castiel yawned. “I should let you get some sleep.”

“I guess I really should. I’m riding with Dean in the morning.” He crawled into the super soft bed, under the silken sheets. “Goodnight Charlie.” 

“Goodnight Castiel.”

XXX

The next morning, he was woken by Charlie’s gentle shake. He yawned and stretched while she pulled back the curtains to let the sun in. 

“Emperor Winchester sent up a riding outfit for you to wear today.” She gestured to the garment she had laid across the foot of the bed. “Do you need help getting into it?”

“I can dress myself.” Castiel laughed.

“Okie dokie.” She smiled at him then turned to make the recently vacated bed.

“I’m nervous.” He admitted to her pulling on the skin tight pants. 

“Why? Are you afraid of riding?” She asked, fluffing the pillows.

“No nothing like that.” Castiel slipped into his shirt.

“What then?” She turned to him now that he was dressed.

“I’m not sure.” He told her truthfully. He had no idea why his heart was beating rapidly or his palms were sweating. “I guess I’m just worried about messing this up.”

“You’ll do just fine.” She patted his back then again led him to the dining hall.

“Ah Cass.” Dean smiled broadly. “I’m so glad to see you looking refreshed.” 

“Good morning Dean.”

“How did you sleep?” 

“Incredibly. I’m very well rested and extremely excited about our day.” In all honesty, he’d had a terrible night; the questions rolling through his mind had kept him up most of it. However, since this was a common occurrence, he’d trained himself to function on   
very little sleep. Castiel sat and a plate of eggs, meat and bread was placed in front of him. He ate heartily, as did Dean. 

“I really think you will enjoy the scenery.” Dean told Castiel. 

“It seems to be a perfect day for a ride. I love this weather.” He had taken a few minutes this morning to look out the window at the clear blue sky and bright warm sun. 

“Yes it is.” Dean responded. “What is it like in Heaven right now?”

“It’s the rainy season, so everything is cold and damp.” Castiel shivered.

“I take it you don’t like the rain.”

“It’s just so dreary.” Castiel shook his head.

“Good thing you’re here then.” Dean smiled. “Are you ready?”

“Definitely.” Castiel smiled a true smile. He really missed riding; it was something he used to do with his aunt. His father had put a stop to it though; he said riding was for peasants who couldn’t afford a carriage.

“Come on then.” Dean led them out to the stables. “I forgot to ask if you rode yesterday when I invited you to go.”

“I used to ride all the time, but not very often lately.” Castiel’s smile turned a little sad and wistful. 

“Why not?”

“I don’t have a horse anymore.” His father had his put down when he talked back once. “She passed away and it has just been too hard to replace her.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Feel free to ride mine all you want.” Dean flashed that killer smile. “Pick any horse you’d like.” Castiel looked over the perfectly kept horses and finally came upon a brown mare with a white face.

“I want this one.” He said as she nuzzled his hand.

“Good choice. She’s a very gentle horse. You’ll do well on her.” Dean rubbed her neck.

“What’s her name?” Castiel petted the other side. 

“Faith.” Dean signaled for the stable boy to saddle her up. 

“Where’s your horse?”

“This way.” Dean walked over to a large stall where a beautiful black and grey stallion stood. “This is Baby.”

“He’s gorgeous.” Castiel rubbed his nose gently.

“Yeah.” Dean stood next to him, so close that their shoulders were touching; Castiel’s stomach flipped. “He’s picky though. I’m the only one that he’ll let ride him.” He smiled. Baby was already saddled and ready to go. Faith was brought around and the two men mounted. Dean watched Castiel closely; admiring the way his ass looked in the stretchy pants that showed off and hugged every curve. They rode slowly, side by side, Dean pointing out all the places of interest. It was truly majestic. “So tell me about yourself.”

“Me? I’m not that interesting. I could tell you more about my father’s reforms.” Castiel blushed. 

“You gave me the Heaven publicity speech yesterday.” Dean chuckled. “Today I want to hear about you.”

“My father is so much more fascinating. Have I told you about how he…”

“I’m sure it’s a captivating story.” Dean cut him off. “But that’s not what I asked.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?” Castiel wasn’t used to talking about himself. 

“Anything.” Dean looked at him intently.

“Well I was raised by my aunt, she was a good and loving woman with very strict morals. She taught me so much.”

“You must miss her greatly.”

“My heart broke when she died.” Castiel’s voice was a little shaky.

“I’m sorry Cass.” Damn, Dean thought, I didn’t mean to make him cry. 

“It’s been four years.” Castiel sighed trying desperately to control his emotions and not cry in front of Dean. “You’d think I’d be over it by now.”

“I understand how hard it is to lose a loved one, the kind of pain that leaves.” Dean looked over at him. “Let’s lighten this up a bit. Tell me something else about you.” 

“I spend most of my time studying other languages and cultures.” 

“Is that how you speak perfect Lebanonise ? How long did it take you to learn?”

“About six months.”

“I’m impressed. Lebanonise isn’t the easiest language to learn.” Castiel beamed at his praise.

“Tell me about it. I’m pretty good at languages though; I’ve been studying them since I was four.

“What else can you speak?”

"Well, enochian of course." Enochian was the common language. "I can also speak Lycan, Vamperian, Demonic, Purgatorian, and a few others.”

“Wow.” Dean smiled. “That’s incredible.”

“Thank you.” Castiel blushed.

“What do you do for fun? I mean now that you can’t ride anymore.” Dean stopped them by a stream with lots of shady trees. He dismounted and helped Castiel down.

“This is amazing.” The mountains provided a breathtaking backdrop to the tranquil stream. 

“Isn’t it? This is one of my favorite places to come.” Dean sat down in the soft green grass under a tree next to the bank. He eyed Castiel closely as he went to the water’s edge to watch a small fish swimming in the crystal clear water, “Come sit with me.” Dean   
urged; Castiel complied, sinking to the ground next to him. “So, what do you do for fun?”

“I, um, don’t really have a lot of free time.” Castiel skirted around the question. 

“Come on, everyone has some free time.” Dean nagged a little. 

“Well I do like gardening.” Castiel admitted quietly.

“Gardening, really?” Dean sounded astonished.

“Yeah.” Castiel blushed. “My aunt taught me to grow things.” 

“That’s wonderful Cass.” Dean smiled. “You don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

“No.” For some reason, he really liked the way the emperor uttered the nickname that only he had ever used.

“Awesome. Feel free to roam my garden anytime you want. I’m sure the gardeners wouldn’t mind another pair of hands”

“That sounds like fun.” Castiel was so thankful Dean didn’t laugh at him; he’d been told time and again how unmanly his hobbies were. “I may be a little rusty though.”

“Why is that?”

“I haven’t done it in a while.” Inwardly Castiel cringed. He’d stopped after his father had enough and ordered the garden staff to take ten lashes apiece for allowing him to do such a thing. He never set foot back in the garden.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t have time anymore. I have so much responsibility since my aunt’s death.” For some reason he wanted to tell Dean the truth. Something about him made him think that he could trust him. He had to bite his tongue to keep the words that could ruin everything from coming out. 

“Hmmm. You need to make more time for yourself. You’re going to burn out if you don’t.” Dean threw a small stone in the water.

“I’ll be okay.” Castiel gave him a megawatt smile. 

“You need time off.” Dean insisted. “Me, I love cooking. That’s why I have my own private kitchen. At least once a week, I schedule a block of time just for myself so that I can cook. Baked goods are especially a weakness of mine. I love me some pie. It’s important to do what makes you happy.” He reached over and put his hand on Castiel’s knee. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel jerked away quickly, looking around in panic. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t want me to touch you?” Dean asked disappointedly. 

“If someone sees we could be…” Castiel shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” 

“The way you touched me…” Castiel shook his head again. His knee still burned where Dean’s hand had been. “Someone might think you were coming on to me and that would be bad for both of us.” Castiel’s breathing was coming hard and fast as his eyes darted about them. He relaxed marginally when he saw that they were alone.

“Relax.” Dean got up and went to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Castiel’s body went stiff. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise.” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel tried to relax, but it was hard with Dean touching him. “I just…” He had no idea what to say.

“It’s okay Cass.” It figured that he’d freak out. He was raised by a woman who despised homosexuals. It was the reason Lebanon and Heaven had never had relations. He was probably terrified. “But just so you know, I was coming on to you.” Dean’s brain began to swirl with questions. 

“You can’t do that. If anyone ever found out…” He trailed off. He could only imagine what Lucifer would do to him if he found out a man had hit on him. He paled.

“Cass why do you think you are here?” Dean’s voice became completely serious.

“I came to deliver a letter to you and I’m supposed to remain here until you respond.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Was it possible that Cass didn’t know? “Didn’t you read the letter?”

“No that’s between you and my father.” Castiel replied.

“We need to talk.” Dean put Castiel on his horse and quickly mounted his own; his face was hard and unreadable. “In my study.” He took off at a pace that Castiel struggled to keep up with.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s wrong?” Castiel dismounted in the stables.

“Apparently a lot.” Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his study. 

Oh shit, Castiel thought, how did I mess up a simple letter exchange. Maybe I am as good for nothing as Father says. Well good for nothing except…

“Sit down Cass.” Dean went to his desk and came back with two letters. “These are from your father. I want you to read them. This one came three months ago.” Castiel’s hands shook as he reached out for the single sheet of paper. He instantly recognized his father’s scrawled handwriting. 

Emperor Winchester ,  
The monarchy of Heaven has changed. I am King Chuck Shurley and I wish to lift the old ban and become allies. Things in Heaven are different since I have taken over. I would love to arrange a meeting with you. We should discuss trade agreements, peace agreements, protection policies, exports and such. I believe it would be in both of our best interests.  
Sincerely,  
Chuck Shurley 

Okay, Castiel thought, nothing weird there.

“I wrote back to tell him that in Lebanon, to have all those things together we would need to form an alliance.” Dean handed him the next correspondence. “This is the one you brought.”

Emperor Winchester   
I am very open to an alliance with you. I understand that would require a marriage arrangement and I heard that you were of a particular persuasion, so I present to you my youngest son, Castiel. I hope that you will find him acceptable enough that we can move forward. I anxiously await your response. 

Chuck Shurley 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel was glad he was sitting down, he was sure he would have fallen. His face drained of color and he shook.

“He really didn’t tell you.” Dean shook his head in disbelief of Shurley. Cass’s shocked response was too genuine to have been a show, He sat down next to him. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Castiel managed; he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, his vision blurred and then darkness. Dean grabbed him before he hit the floor. He picked him up in his strong arms and carried him over to the chaise lounge. 

“Cass?” He stroked the man’s cheek enjoying the hint of stubble under his fingers. After a minute or so, Castiel opened his eyes. 

“What happened?” With Dean’s help, he slowly sat up.

“You fainted.” Dean said softly.

“Oh.” Castiel remembered the letter. Oh god, the letter. “My father sent me to marry you?” He clarified.

“It would seem that way.” Dean picked up the letters that Castiel had dropped and put them back in his desk. 

“But we’re both men.”

“I like men Cass.” Dean said bluntly. 

“But it’s forbidden.” The other man whispered. This is why Aunt Amara banned them, he thought.

“Maybe in Heaven, but not here. In Lebanon we are free to love who we choose. Here we believe that you fall in love with a person’s soul and the body shouldn’t matter. That’s the way it’s always been.” Castiel was shaking uncontrollably so Dean sat down next to him. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I don’t see how.” A tear slipped down Castiel’s cheek. Dean put his arm around his shoulder and he stiffened. 

“Relax, we’re all alone and I just want to comfort you.” After a few minutes he finally relaxed and controlled his tears. “There now, it’s not as bad as you think. We had a pretty good time today, didn’t we?”

“Yes.” Before everything he’d been having a good time on the ride. He’d enjoyed talking to Dean.

“So we can start there. I think we could be friends.” 

“You want to be friends?” Castiel was still a little light headed. He swayed towards Dean, his flesh burning where their bodies pressed together.

“I think we could start there.” Dean smiled, loving the feeling of Castiel against him. “Forget all this stuff with your father and pretend you are on vacation; just have fun with me.”

“You have a country to run.”

“I can still spend time with you.” Dean grinned.

“You could always just say no and send me home.” Castiel suggested.

“I don’t think I want to do that yet. Let’s give this a month and see what happens.” The emperor decided. 

“I think I’d like to go to my room for a while.” Castiel’s voice was a little unsteady, he was sure he was going to cry again.

“That’s a good idea; we both have a lot to think about.” Castiel nodded and got up on shaky legs to leave. “Hey.” Dean caught his attention. “It really will be okay.” 

Castiel all but ran from the study. Instead of going straight to his room, he went in search of Charlie. He looked in all the rooms closest to his own with no luck. He headed back down to the main floor and ran into her on the stairs. He quickly thanked God for the miracle, grabbed her hand without a word and drug her to his quarters. 

“What are you doing?” She tried to ask along the way, but he didn’t answer. The commotion drew the attention of Sam who had been at the bottom of the stairs. He silently followed after them and stood outside the door that in his haste Castiel had not closed all the way. “What’s going on?” Charlie asked again. “You’re scaring me Castiel.” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel let her go and flopped down on the bed. “I’m just so FREAKED out right now.” He sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. “I need to know if you are really my friend or not because right now I really need a friend.” 

“Of course I’m your friend.” She walked over and took his hand.

“That means you can’t tell anyone what we talk about, no matter what. Can you promise that?”

“I promise. I’ll never say a word to anyone.” She swore. 

“My father promised me to Dean.” He told her.

“That’s wonderful. You will make an incredible partner for the emperor.” The girl gushed while hugging him. She pulled back when he didn’t return the embrace. “What’s the matter?”

“He’s a man.” Castiel whispered.

“And?”

“You don’t understand. In my country, that is a sin, it’s forbidden and punishable by death.”

“Oh my goodness.” She gasped. “So why is your father making you do this?”

“Because he hates me, I guess. I don’t know.” Castiel ran his hands over his face. “He didn’t even tell me. I read it in a letter Dean showed me.” He choked up a bit. “He said that damn letter was of no concern to me.” Tears flowed down his cheeks and she   
wrapped her arms around him.

“There there.” She patted his back. “It will be alright.”

“Everyone keeps saying that but I don’t see how.” He said glumly.

“We have to find a way to make it be because this is the hand you’ve been dealt.”

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.” Castiel moved out of her arms and went to look out the window. He had a fantastic view of the majestic and comforting garden. 

“Maybe you’ll be happy here.” She tried. “Your dad sounds like a jerk. What was your life like back home?” 

“Sad and lonely.” He confessed. 

"Lebanon is a really great place to live. You could be happy here.” She offered him her opinion. “Emperor Winchester is a nice and just man. He’s pretty gorgeous too. It could be worse.”

“No it couldn’t.” He told her. “To make it worse, I have noticed how attractive he is.”

“How is that bad?”

“Forbidden remember? I hate myself for even noticing.”

“It’s not the end of the world. So you think he’s cute. No one here is going to kill you for it.” He winced. “Sorry.” She said quickly.

“But it’s wrong.”

“Is it? Or is it wrong to turn away your true love because of gender? You think about that for a while. I have to get back before I get in trouble. I’ll talk to you again tonight.” She promised. Sam slipped away moments before she came out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in his study, trying to figure out what to do about Castiel when Sam came in unannounced and without knocking. 

“What’s going on with your prince? I just heard a strange conversation between him and a maid.”

“He didn’t know.” Dean said quietly. “Can you believe that Sammy? He had no idea why he was here.”

“That’s what he told her. Apparently he was told the letter was none of his business.” Sam filled his brother in on all he had heard.

“So what do I do?” Dean asked him.

“You like him, I can see that. Just make him forget all about Heaven and their rules. Make him want to stay here.”

“Clear most of my schedule; you know what’s important, reschedule the rest. I want to be able to spend as much time with him as possible. I also want you to help him choose a companion. He needs someone who can be there for him when I can’t be. I don’t want him to be lonely for a second.”

“You got it.” Sam smiled. “You must REALLY like him.”

“There’s just something about him.”

“I’ll continue to keep tabs on him and the maid but it sounds innocent enough.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

XXX

Castiel timidly entered the dining room later that evening. He’d skipped lunch, his stomach had been in knots and he had been unable to face Dean; now he was starving. He’d considered feigning an illness and having something brought up to his room, but decided against it. That was the cowards way out and Dean, who had been nothing but nice to him, deserved better than that.

“Cass, I’m so pleased that you could join me.” Dean rose when he walked in. Castiel offered him a weak smile and nervously sat. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Last night’s almost full table was replaced with only two settings. Even Sam was missing.

“I thought we needed dinner alone.” His meal was placed before him by a server who quickly left the room. It was then that he noticed that even the servants were gone. They were truly alone. Castiel’s heart started pumping faster. “Fresh lobster paired with medium rare steak.” He gestured to the food. “I made this especially for you. I hope you enjoy it.” 

“Thank you.” Dean’s smile melted his insides. What the hell was wrong with him. He dug into his meal. “This is delicious.” He said after several bites. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Dean watched him for a few moments. “Cass, I was serious earlier when I said that we should be friends. I would really like to get to know you.”

“I’m not that interesting.” Castiel said, again leading Dean to believe that someone or something had shattered his self confidence.

“Why were you raised by your aunt?” Dean wanted to know.

“My mother died during my birth and my father didn’t take it well.”

“So he let his sister take on his children? When did he come back into the picture?”

“He was always around, he raised my older brothers. It was just me that Aunt Amara took.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure.” Castiel lied.

“He didn’t blame you for your mother’s death, did he?”

“Of course not.” Castiel looked away.

“Liar.” Dean said gently. Castiel didn’t bother to deny it. “My dad wasn’t the greatest either.”

“No?” Castiel had wondered about Dean’s parents ever since Charlie had told him that he’d become emperor at such a young age. 

“No. Can I trust you with something that I don’t tell a lot of people?” Dean looked deeply into Castiel’s eyes and for a moment he was mesmerized by those green orbs. He snapped himself out of it and nodded. “When I was thirteen, my father killed my mother then himself.”

“What happened?” Castiel’s shocked voice was just above a whisper.

“He accused her of having an affair with a visiting Prince from Hell. In a fit of jealousy, he shot them both through the heart and himself in the head.” Dean let out a long breath. “I became emperor two months later on my fourteenth birthday.”

“Oh no.” Castiel’s hand flew to his mouth. "Dean that’s horrible.” He took his hand off his mouth and covered Dean’s in a comforting gesture; he had to pull back quickly, feeling the instant electric heat of their touch. “I’m so sorry.”

“It was a long time ago but thank you.” Dean sighed.

“How did you make it on your own?”

“With the help of all the advisors you met last night and by trusting my own gut. I had a clear vision of what I wanted.”

“Which was?”

“My father was a difficult man sometimes, very quick to anger, as you might have guessed. Under his rule, Lebanon thrived but the people were unhappy; the taxes were too high, laws and punishments too strict and there was always the threat of war. If someone didn’t agree with his beliefs, he wanted to eliminate them. My mother, being the voice of reason, always stopped him from going too far; but I guess in the end even she wasn’t enough.” He shook his head sadly. “I always promised my mother that things would be different when I was king and I spent the last sixteen years trying to accomplish that.”

“You’ve done a remarkable job.” Castiel complimented. “Were you close to your parents?”

“Yes. My mother adored me and Sammy, we were the lights of her life. My father saw me as a strong new addition to the royal family and taught me everything he knew. They wanted different things for me, but they both loved me.”

“I’m sorry you lost them.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your mother. It must have been tough growing up without one.”

“It was, but it was worse because he did blame me.” Caught up in the emotion of the moment, the truth slipped out.

“For something that wasn’t your fault?”

“I guess he really loved her.” Castiel shrugged embarrassed.

“So your aunt raised you while your father raised your brothers.” Dean clarified and Castiel nodded. “I understand why her passing was so hard for you.”

“It was like my whole world fell apart and nothing made sense anymore.” 

“That’s how I felt when my parents died.”

“Everything is different now that my father is in charge.” Castiel sighed. Especially for me, he thought.

“Your father said that too. How has Heaven changed?”

“He mostly abolished a lot of my aunt’s laws and made new ones. But his main focus has been on establishing and maintaining our foreign relationships.”

“And in all that, it’s still illegal for men to be together?”

“Yes.” Castiel looked down at his mostly clean plate. “Just three weeks before I came, two men were put to death for suspected homosexuality.”

“Yet your father sends you here.” Dean shook his head. “What kind of person does that? No wonder you’re terrified.”

“I’ll be alright.” Castiel looked so uncomfortable that Dean changed the subject. It was now his personal mission to make Castiel feel safe.

“So what kind of music do you like?” They spent the rest of dinner talking about safe stuff and having a pleasant conversation; they found they had much in common. “Would you join me for a drink?”

“Okay.” The men made their way across the palace to Dean’s study; Castiel’s lower back burning where Dean kept his hand. Inside he poured them each a tumbler of amber colored liquor and handed one to Castiel. 

“Cheers.” Dean took a liberal drink.

“Cheers.” Castiel followed suit. “Woah.” He coughed a little.

“Careful.” Dean said with concern. “It might be a little stronger than you’re used to.”

“I rarely drink more than wine.” Castiel confessed.

“Would you like wine instead?”

“No, this is fine.”

“Cass I want you to be happy.” 

“I don’t want to be any trouble.” Castiel looked down. Dean went back to his liquor cabinet and pulled out an older bottle of wine. He downed the contents of his tumbler and poured them both a glass. He took one to Castiel who was still looking away in embarrassment. Dean gently turned his chin, forcing the younger man to look at him. 

“It’s only a drink.” He took the tumbler away and replaced it with a glass of fine Moscato. 

“Thank you.” Castiel took a small sip.

“Better?” Dean asked watching his reaction. 

“Much. This is really incredible.” Castiel took another sip.

“Good. As I said before, I want you to be happy.” He sat across from Castiel but was still close enough to touch him if he so desired. “Tomorrow I’d like you to audition a companion.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a friend that can be there for you when I am unavailable; someone you can talk to, maybe confide in.” Dean answered. Castiel’s mind went to Charlie; he needed to talk to her about all of this. 

“You don’t need to go through so much trouble for me.” Again Castiel looked away. 

“I want to do this.” Dean wondered why a prince was so unused to being catered to. 

“Okay.” Castiel took a large gulp of his wine.

“Great.” Dean smiled one of those world destroying smiles. “I think next week I’ll have an acting troupe come put on a play for us. What do you think?”

“That sounds like fun." Castiel could feel the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. He loved the theater; it was one of the many things they had in common. Finishing off his wine, he rubbed his neck. Damn it had been a long day and he could really use a good soak. 

“Allow me.” Dean had gotten up and walked behind him, replacing Castiel’s hands with his own. Castiel froze. It felt so amazing as strong hands kneaded his tense muscles that part of him wanted it to go on forever; the other part needed him to stop. “How does that feel.” He asked after a few minutes.

“All better.” Castiel told him with a shaky voice. Dean caressed the back of his neck, sending a shiver through Castiel, before removing his hands.

“Perhaps I should let you get some sleep.” Dean’s voice sounded a little huskier to him. “Come, I’ll walk with you.” Castiel silently followed him out the door, up the stairs and to his room. At the door, Dean leaned in close and kissed his cheek. “Until tomorrow.” Castiel flushed and hurriedly escaped to the safety of his room.

“So how’d it go?” Charlie was waiting for him inside. “Castiel? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” His face was red and he was breathing hard.

“What happened? Why are you so freaked out?”

“He walked me here and kissed me on the cheek.” Castiel told her with his eyes closed, trying to take deep calming breaths.

“I see.” She grinned. “How was the rest of your night?”

“It was...interesting.” 

“What did you do?” She questioned.

“We had a private dinner and just talked. We really have a lot in common; we like the same music, books and plays. Dean is a really nice guy.” 

“Really nice, huh?” She teased and Castiel blushed. “You like him.”

“No I don’t. He’s a great guy but he’s still a guy.”

“Forget all that nonsense you were raised with,” She instructed. “And answer me honestly. Do you like him?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel whispered. “There is something, like fire and electricity, that happens when we touch. He gave me a massage and I thought I was going to pass out.” 

“Ohhh a massage. Wow what was that like?”

“Incredibly intense; maybe too intense.”

“So there’s a spark?” She smiled.

“Maybe.” Castiel admitted looking away, embarrassed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed. That just means it was meant to be.” 

“But I don’t want it to be. I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re confused, I got that, but it’s all going to work out. When you got here, you said you had an open mind and loved learning about other cultures. So embrace our customs and see what happens. If it doesn’t work out, you can always go home right?”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I usually am.” She laughed.

“I guess I better get some sleep, I think I’m going to have a long day tomorrow.”

“Another date?” She asked brightly.

“No.” He sighed. “I have to pick a companion.”

“Oh.” Charlie saddened, she knew that meant she would be losing her friend and she really liked Castiel. “Good luck.” She said anyway.

“Goodnight Charlie.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day found Castiel with Sam in a room of some of the most beautiful people he had ever seen; their looks were second only to Dean’s. Sam had purposely chosen the best looking people he could find. He wanted to test the young prince. He wouldn’t have his brother fall in love with a cheater that would hurt him. It was a long day for Castiel, he spoke to each candidate in turn; ten in all. 

“Everyone.” Sam drew everyone’s attention. “Please enjoy brunch while Prince Castiel makes his rounds to meet you all.” There was an elaborate buffet laid out with finger foods and mimosas. The candidates all seemed to be having a good time. “This is Jo.” Sam brought over a young girl with long blonde hair and left them alone to talk. 

“How do you feel about baking?” He asked her after a few minutes of small talk. For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to take it up.

“Baked goods? Are you serious? How do you expect to keep your figure?” She scoffed. 

“Thank you Jo. It was a pleasure talking to you.” One down, he thought. He asked the same question of the man next to him.

“That’s best left to the kitchen staff. I mean, that’s their job right.”

Nope. He crossed two more off his list when he heard them berate a servant for mixing up their drink orders. 

“We’ll have none of that.” He told the two women who looked chagrined and quickly walked away. “Come.” He said to the man. “What’s your name?”

“Garth, Your Highness”

“Well Garth, you are now personally in charge of taking care of my needs for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you my Lord. It’s an honor.” Castiel smiled kindly at him before slipping into a conversation with the young man next to him.

“Gordon.” He introduced himself.

“What are your thoughts on planting things?” Castiel asked, thinking about his love of gardening.

“I’ve never thought about it at all. Now that I am, it really seems like a lot of work.”

“I suppose it is a lot of work, but don’t you think it might be fun to watch something grow?”

“Don’t you think all that dirt would destroy our hands?

“Maybe.” Castiel was a little disappointed that halfway through he still hadn’t found anyone he liked or thought he could have a good time with. He wandered over to the refreshment table and grabbed a mini quiche. 

“Having fun?” A dark haired girl came up to him. 

“Of course.” Castiel slapped on a bright smile.

“Liar.” She laughed and offered her hand. “I’m Meg.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Castiel returned. 

“It could be.” She giggled. “Are you really going to marry the emperor?”

“Who knows what the future holds.” He shrugged.

“Who indeed.” She covered Castiel’s hand with her own and shot him a flirty smile. Uncomfortable, Castiel pulled back. “You are completely adorable.”

“Thank you.” He looked around for Sam whom he hoped to signal to come save him. 

“It’s really too bad that you MIGHT get married.” She winked.

“Anything I can get for you, your Highness?” Garth arrived instead to interrupt.

“Another glass of wine would be great.” Castiel smiled thankfully. 

“How’s it going?” Sam appeared with another hopeful in tow.

“Good.” He told him then turned back to Meg. “It was nice to meet you.” He dismissed her.

“This is Jody.” Sam introduced him to the girl at his side before leaving. 

“So Jody what do you do for fun?”

“Anything you’d like.”

“So you wouldn’t mind getting a little dirty?”

“Not if that’s what you want.” She said but for some reason he didn’t believe her. He was sure she would do it, but equally sure she would hate it.

“So what kind of music do you like?” He mimicked Dean’s question to him last night.

“All kinds.” She told him. “What’s your favorite?”

“Classical. You?”

“I love classical.” She smiled, but he could see the distaste in her eyes. “It’s one of my favorites as well.”

“I see.” Castiel was disappointed again. How were they supposed to be friends if she couldn’t even be honest about music.” “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Yeah, would I get my own personal servant?”

“I’m unsure, but let me check with Chancellor Winchester. Would you excuse me please.” He walked over to Sam who was speaking to a man and a woman, Cole and Anna, whom he hadn’t met yet.

“You’re so lucky.” Cole gushed. “Emperor Winchester is gorgeous.” 

“Simply perfect.” Anna agreed.

“Is he as amazing as he seems?” Cole wanted to know. Castiel could only nod, jealousy pooling in the pit of his stomach at the lustful look in their eyes. 

“Would we be spending a lot of time with the emperor?” Anna wondered. 

“I’m not sure.” Castiel struggled to keep his tone light and friendly. When they began to speculate about how hard Dean must work to keep such a body, he knew he had to get away from them. He excused himself while they continued their conversation. 

“Now that Prince Castiel has met everyone, we will go over the expectations of a companion then you will all spend some more time with the prince.” Sam announced. 

He carefully kept his eyes on Castiel, he’d been monitoring his interactions with each candidate and he hadn’t seemed to have taken to any of them. Even though the day had been a total waste, Sam smiled. He was convinced that Castiel was a good guy. Not once had he looked twice at any of them and he knew at least one of them had hit on him. 

“It’s time for dinner with Emperor Winchester.” He announced and for the first time all day, Castiel’s eyes lit up. “You are all invited to stay.” 

Dean greeted Castiel with a kiss on the cheek which was met with awww’s from the crowd. Dean was then introduced to all the companion hopefuls. Dinner was a boisterous affair filled with laughter and stories.

“Are you okay?” Dean leaned over and whispered to Castiel who was being extra quiet. He just smiled and nodded. As dinner was winding down all the attendees began to gather in the ballroom. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him to his study away from the forming party. “Are you okay?” He asked again once they were inside.

“Of course.” His hand was still tingling from the contact. 

“How’s the auditioning going.” Dean poured them both a glass of wine. 

“It’s going.” Castiel took a large gulp of his.

“That bad, huh? What’s the matter? Not finding anyone you like?”

“I just don’t feel a connection to any of them.” In fact some of them he never wanted to see again; like Meg, Cole and Anna. Castiel tensed, waiting for Dean’s anger, but it didn’t come.

“We’ll keep looking.” Was all he said. “I’ll have Sammy bring in some more candidates. I want you to feel comfortable with the person you choose.” Castiel thought of Charlie. He couldn’t wait to tell her about the day he’d had and all the self absorbed debutantes he’d met. Maybe they could have a good laugh over some of it.

“Well there is one person I can talk to.” Castiel hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“Really who?” Dean asked excitedly. 

“Nevermind.” Castiel said quickly. He didn’t want to make any trouble for himself or Charlie. 

“Please tell me.” Dean still smiled. 

“It’s my maid, Charlie. She’s been a comfort to me since I got here.” Castiel said softly. 

“And she’s someone you could really be friends with?” 

“I believe we already are.”

“Well that settles it then.” Dean smiled even more broadly. “I would need to officially meet her though.”

“I don’t understand. What’s settled?”

“Charlie being considered as your companion. I want you to invite her to breakfast tomorrow so that Sam can interview her.”

“Really?” Castiel couldn’t believe his ears.

“Of course. I told you, I want you to be happy.” Dean paused. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you attracted to her?” Dean looked at him intently, his smile replaced by an intensely serious look.” 

“To Charlie?” Castiel thought for a second. Sure she was cute but there was no spark there. “No. Not in a sexual way. We’re just friends. Besides I’m not the type of guy that takes advantage of innocent maids.”

“Good.” Dean’s smile melted his heart. “There should be no problem then.” He’d be sure to have Sam check her out thoroughly, make sure she was someone worthy of that kind of promotion. “Would you like to go back to the party?” 

“Okay.” Dean helped Castiel up, keeping hold of his hand as they made their way back to the ballroom. Castiel went rigid with fear when the majority of the room turned to look at them.

“It’s all okay.” Dean reminded him in a whisper. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm himself and nodded.

“Hey Castiel, come dance with us.” Meg called to him.

“Go. Have fun.” Dean encouraged.

“Only if you come with me.” Castiel countered. He didn’t want to be alone with them, especially not her. Plus he felt safe at Dean’s side. 

“I’d love to.” Dean smiled and pulled him out to join the crowd. 

They danced most of the night to extremely upbeat music then, at Dean’s request, the band slowed things way down. He took Castiel into his arms, twirling him around the dance floor while holding him close. Castiel was certain his heart would beat out of his chest. 

“Are you having fun?” Dean whispered close to his ear.

“Yes.” Castiel shyly returned.

“Me too.” He hugged Castiel tighter, loving the feel of him in his arms. 

They danced to a few more songs before the party finally died down. Dean walked Castiel to his room, again kissing his cheek gently before saying goodnight. Castiel entered his room in a daze expecting to find Charlie waiting for him. His bed was turned down   
and his pajamas were laid out, but no Charlie. He took a few minutes to calm down before he went out to look for her. He went down to the first floor and up to the first maid he saw.

“Do you know Charlie?”

“Of course my Lord.” The older woman answered.

“Do you know where I can find her?”

“Is there something I can assist you with?”

“Thank you but no. I really must speak with Charlie.”

“I’ll get her for you Sire.” She was gone in a flash that belied her age and back just as quickly with Charlie in tow. “Will there be anything else, your Highness?”

“No, thank you, you’ve been most helpful.” She went back to her sweeping, keeping her eye on the pair. She’d have to tell the chancellor about this.

“Charlie, we have to talk, it’s important.” He gushed once they were out of earshot.

“Of course my Lord.” She bowed to him and he shook his head. He wanted to grab her and pull her up to his room as quickly as possible. He had to force himself to calm down and walk normally.

“Okay, what’s the emergency? I was just about to go to bed.” She smiled at him once the door was closed.

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Let’s try the beginning.” She laughed. “How did finding a companion go?”

“I found the best one imaginable.” He grinned.

“That’s great Castiel. Is it a man or a woman.”

“Woman.”

“Well, what’s she like?”

“She’s a really down to earth girl, someone I can really open up to and trust.”

“She sounds great.” Charlie struggled to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

“She is.” He smiled. “Hey Charlie, can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.” She said.

“Have you ever planted anything?”

“No, but it sounds like it could be fun.”

“Do you ever bake?”

“I tried once, but I messed up so bad that Cook banished me from the kitchen. That was fun too.” 

“How about music? What’s your favorite?”

“Folk ballads.” She answered without hesitation.

“What do you think of Classical music?”

“It’s pretty. I’ve heard Emperor Winchester play it many times. Why all the weird questions? I thought we were talking about your day?”

“Well they aren’t just random questions. They’re the questions I’ve been asking all day. I’m exhausted, but I finally found the best companion possible.”

“I’m so happy for you Castiel.” She said looking away.

“You should be happy because it’s you.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said it’s you.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.”

“How? I’m nobody, just a chambermaid. You can’t be serious.”

“But I am.”

“How did you manage this?” She wanted to know.

“I just mentioned you to Dean and he ran with it. He wants to meet you tomorrow at breakfast.”

“What?” She all but shouted. “I’m meeting the emperor tomorrow?” Her breathing came heavier and faster.

“Relax. It will be okay. Dean’s an amazing guy, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m a maid meeting an emperor, I think I’m allowed to freak out a little.” She closed her eyes and took several deep calming breaths. “So, he’s an amazing guy, huh?”

“Um.” Castiel blushed and looked away.

“Tell me everything.” She plopped down on the bed; cross legged, elbows on her knees and chin on her hands. It was hours later before they said goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Charlie showed up at his door in a gorgeous new blue dress.

“How do I look?” She asked nervously.

“You look lovely.” Castiel assured her.

“You like it? It was in my room when I woke up this morning. I can’t believe how perfectly it fits.” She twirled around. 

“Beautiful.” He took her in.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“You’re gonna be fine, I promise. Now let’s go.” The walk to the dining hall was a quiet one without Charlie’s usual chatter.

“Cass.” Dean rose and came to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. “You must be Charlie.” He kissed her cheek as well; they both flushed scarlett. “Please sit.”

“Good morning Chancellor Winchester.” Castiel took his usual seat to the left of Dean and encouraged Charlie to sit next to him. The four of them were alone, everyone else was presumably still sleeping off last night’s party. 

“You may call me Sam, your Highness.”

“Then you must call me Castiel.”

“As you wish Castiel.” Sam’s eyes were on Charlie. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Good morning your Highness, Chancellor Winchester. It’s a pleasure to be dining with you.” Charlie’s voice was clear and strong. If she was going to be Castiel’s companion, she couldn’t be shy around royalty. 

“The pleasure is mine.” Dean said in a voice that made Castiel want to swoon.

Get ahold of yourself man, Castiel told himself.

“Thank you for the beautiful dress.” She said to Dean who just smiled.

“So Miss Bradbury.” Sam started. “You’ve been with us five years now and you’re not even yet twenty. Why is it that you started so young?” 

“I lost my parents.”She said quietly.

“Oh Charlie, I’m so sorry.” Castiel gasped squeezing her hand.

“Sorry for your loss.” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“Thank you.” Charlie looked down at her empty plate. At that moment, the servers began to enter with trays of their breakfast. Once they filled their plates and began to eat, Sam continued.

“What do you think your superiors would say about you?” He asked Charlie.

“I hope they would say that I’m a hard worker.”

“They did. They also said that you were very reliable, always on time, completed all tasks with quality and that you’ve never been reprimanded.” He looked at her with a sly smile. “They also say you are very smart and a little sassy.” Charlie turned red from all the praise.

“I’m impressed.” Dean put in.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered that they think so highly of me.” When she spoke, she sounded not like a maid but an educated lady. Dean wondered about that, but counted it as another happy surprise and moved on.

“Wow Charlie. I knew you were amazing, but wow.” Castiel beamed as Charlie blushed again.

“I think you were right Cass. Charlie will make a perfect companion.” Dean smiled.

“I’ve already informed her superiors of the change in her position.” Sam told his brother.

“Excuse me your Highness, but what does a companion do?”

“Right now your main job is to be a friend to Cass. Someone who can be with him when I am unavailable. You will also be attending all meals and functions with us.”

“So I just hang out with Castiel.”

“Basically.”

Awesome, Charlie thought. “Thank you for this opportunity.” She said. “I won’t let you down.”

“See that you don’t.” Sam replied.

“Now that that’s settled, I want her moved into the suite next to Cass’s. Then summon a tailor and a tutor, they both need a full wardrobe and etiquette lessons.” Dean ordered.

“It shall be done.” Sam made a list of Dean’s demands. 

“I have to go,” Dean said, finishing his breakfast. “I have meetings all day. I probably won’t see you until dinner Cass. I hope you and Charlie have a pleasant day.” He kissed Castiel’s cheek and was gone.

“If you’re finished,” Sam addressed the pair. “We have a lot to do today. I shall have your room packed and…”

“I’d prefer to do it myself, if it’s all the same.”

“As you wish.” He told her. “I have a few appointments to set up so you have some time. Meet me in my office when you’re done.” He nodded to them and took his leave.

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Charlie exclaimed once the door had shut behind Sam. “That didn’t just happen.”

“It really did.” Castiel assured her. “Now let’s go pack your room.” They giggled like children the whole way there. 

“I can’t believe this Castiel. This is the best day of my life.” She hugged him tightly. 

As they packed her belongings, Castiel came across a picture of a younger Charlie with a woman he assumed was her mother.

“Hey Charlie, I just want to say that I’m really sorry about your mom.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Castiel replied. 

“Why did you pick me?”

“Because I like you.”

“But why?”

“I can’t explain it. I just felt this instant connection with you. It’s like you are supposed to be a part of my life.” Castiel shrugged.

“So were really, really friends? Like the kind that share secrets that they never tell anyone else, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“My mom isn’t dead.”

“What? But you said…”

“I know what I said.” Charlie interrupted in a sad voice. “She’s alive, kind of. There was an accident. My father died instantly and my mother has been in a coma ever since. I was sent to live with my aunt, but her husband…” Charlie began to cry.

“What is it? What happened?” Castiel guided her to the bed and sat her down, keeping his arm around her.

“I never liked him; he just seemed kind of shady to me. Well, one night he came into my room.” She paused, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’m here for you.” He told her. 

“He pushed me down and ripped my clothes. He tried to rape me. I screamed for my aunt and she ran in. She turned red, I thought she was going to kill him. Instead she turned on me; she accused me of seducing her husband. She told me to pack a bag and get   
out.

“Oh no.” He held her as she cried against his shoulder.

“Is everything okay in here.” Sam had arrived just in time to see Castiel take Charlie into his arms. Before he could get upset, he heard her sob.

“We were just talking about her mom.” Castiel sighed. Charlie looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“I see. Again you have my sympathies.” Sam cleared his throat. “I forgot to ask if you’d prefer a male or a female tailor?”

“Female.” She said quickly, wiping her eyes. Sam looked at Castiel for his answer.

“Female’s fine with me.”

“Very well.” He nodded. “I will see you both later.” He turned to leave and Charlie returned to packing, an embarrassed heat coloring her cheeks. 

“Your aunt was a bitch. I’m so sorry you had to go through that Charlie.”

“Thanks Castiel.” She gave him a sad half smile.

“Sometimes it seems that families just aren’t fair.” He sighed. 

“Yeah your father sounds just as bad.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” He shivered. 

“So tell me.” He did, finally telling someone the truth about most of what his father did to him, and then they cried together.

They met Sam thirty minutes later, once they had both composed themselves. He took them to a huge room where a seamstress had taken up residence. The rest of the day was spent taking measurements and trying on clothes. They met Dean that evening for dinner.

“How was your day?” He asked them.

“We had great success. Castiel and Miss Bradbury will have new wardrobes by the end of the week. They also picked out some nice ready to wear pieces for the meantime.” Sam told his brother.

“If you please,” Charlie spoke up. “You may call me Charlie.”

“Very well.” Sam nodded. 

“Did you have fun today Cass?” Dean turned towards the man.

“Yes. It was great!” He and Charlie had laughed and joked to make up for all the sadness they’d hit on earlier. Sam had watched them closely, looking for anything more than friendship in their interactions; he found none.

“I’m glad.” Dean loved the happy, relaxed state Casteil was in. “I don’t have meetings until tomorrow afternoon, would you like to go riding with me again?” He asked.

“I would love to.” Castiel smiled.

XXX

Castiel awoke early the next morning looking forward to his day. 

“Good morning Castiel.” Charlie breezed in with a smile. 

“Good morning.” He replied brightly, slipping on the shirt of his new riding outfit.

“You seem excited.” She remarked.

“I love to ride.” He didn’t tell her that he was looking forward to spending time with Dean.

“Umhmm.” She said and he blushed.

“Is it wrong that I want to see him?” He worried.

“No Castiel, that’s a good thing.” She hugged him. “Now go and enjoy your ride.”

Dean was waiting for him when he came down the stairs. 

“Good morning Cass.” Dean held out his hand and Castiel shyly took it. 

“Good morning.” He returned. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous today.” Castiel blushed and ducked his head at the compliment. “Shall we?” Dean gently tugged him along to breakfast; it was early and they were again alone. The fare was light today; a bagel with creamy cheese and bacon. “Did you have a pleasant night?”

“I slept very well, thank you. And you?”

“Honestly I had a hard time falling asleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“You...you couldn’t.” Castiel’s heart raced.

“No.” Dean said with a smile. “Let’s finish these on the way to the stables.” He picked up his sandwich and waited for Castiel to do the same. The walk to the stables was a quiet one, each man finishing his breakfast while lost in his own thoughts. Faith and Baby   
were saddled and ready to go by the time they reached their destination. Dean again helped Castiel mount, wishing that thin fabric of the clothes he wore wasn’t between their skin. They rode slowly, side by side. “So who’s your favorite author?” Dean started another game of twenty questions.

“Jack Kline.”

“I’ve read some of his works. I did enjoy it.”

And yours?”

“Fergus Crowley. He’s from Hell so you may not have heard of him?”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t.”

“Don’t worry, we can change that.” Dean grinned. 

It went on, what’s your favorite color, book, play, holiday, season and a hundred other little trivial things, until they reached Dean’s favorite spot by the river. Castiel was beginning to feel closer and closer to the other man. Dean dismounted and helped him down, then retrieved the blanket from across Baby’s back and spread it on the ground. 

“Come sit with me.” Castiel sat first and Dean followed, making sure to sit close enough that they were touching. “How old are you Cass?” The questioning continued.

“Nineteen.”

“So young.” Dean whispered.

“I’m not that young.” Castiel copied Charlie’s statement to him.

“Compared to my thirty years you are.” Dean chuckled. “You act so much older.”

“My aunt wouldn’t abide childishness.” Castiel told him.

“Will you tell me about your childhood?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled and told him what he wanted to know. It was easy to talk to him about; he didn’t have to leave out parts or be careful of what he let slip out. His life had been great while his aunt was alive.

“I miss being with her.” He said softly.

“I’m sure you do. How has your life changed since she passed?”

“It’s very lonely.”

“What’s your relationship like with your father and brothers?”

“Strained.” Castiel looked away and fell silent. Dean had so many more questions about his family but he didn’t want to upset Castiel, so he changed the subject. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He said instead.

“What kind of surprise?” Castiel turned back towards him.

“I have a theatre troupe coming this weekend.”

“Really?” Castiel brightened.

“They will be performing Supernatural. Have you seen it?”

“No, but I can’t wait.” Castiel’s smile made Dean’s heart melt. He wanted to kiss him, badly; instead he trailed one finger down the side of his face from this forehead to his chin. He could feel the heat rise in Castiel’s cheeks but he didn’t pull away. 

XXX

The last month had been like a dream for Castiel. He had taken Dean’s advice, forgot everything and just focused on how much fun he was having. He spent his mornings learning Lebanon history and how to be the perfect emperor’s mate. In the afternoons, he tried to teach Charlie to garden, which had turned into a hilarious disaster. They decided she should just assist while Castiel did the actual work. Evenings he spent with Dean. He found that he really liked him and considered them to be friends. He refused to admit, even to himself, that it was anything more than platonic; despite the intimate little touches that sometimes left him breathless. He had to admit, life in Lebanon was pretty good.

“Would you take a walk with me?” Dean asked Castiel one night after dinner.

“I’d love to.” Castiel said without hesitation. Dean took his hand and they walked out to the garden; he led them to the wall of shrubs and opened the wooden door.

“Welcome to my sanctuary.” He said. It was a magnificent place; every flower and blooming plant in a multitude of colors could be found there. Castiel didn’t know such beauty existed. In the center, covered with Ivy and trellis roses, was a little gazebo. Dean led   
them over to it and they sat on a bench in the middle. “What do you think?”

“I love it.” Castiel gushed. “It feels so safe and everything is so beautiful.”

“It’s even more beautiful tonight.” Dean told him, looking into his eyes as he traced the line of his jaw with a light touch. Castiel froze. His eyes widened when Dean slowly lowered his head and gently pressed their lips together.

“You mustn’t.” He pushed him away hard and jumped up. His eyes wildly darted from spot to spot; the look on his face saying he was just waiting to be struck down. He wrapped his arms around himself, so full of fear.

“Cass, baby.” Dean was on his feet in a flash, wrapping his arms around the shaking man. “Remember where you are, who you’re with. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I swear you’re safe.” After a minute or so, Castiel seemed to heed his words and started to relax. “That’s it baby. No one is going to hurt you.” Castiel put his head on Dean’s shoulder and stayed that way for a few minutes, breathing deeply and trying to calm down, just letting Dean hold him.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he finally lifted his head and dropped his arms to his sides. “I just got so scared that…”

“It’s okay now. I’ve got you. I would never let anyone hurt you.” Dean’s hands moved up to his head to tangle in his hair and held him in place as he again pressed their lips together. He instantly felt Castiel tense. “You don’t have to be scared, remember.” He gently kissed him again, tongue skimming along the seam of his lips. Dean pulled back to look at him. “I really want to kiss you.”

“Umm…” Castiel had no idea what to do; part of him wanted to run and part of him really wanted this to happen. 

Dean's face was just inches from his own; he could feel his breath against his lips. Dean closed the small distance between them, this time he found Castiel open to him. He explored his mouth thoroughly. Castiel melted into him, wrapping his arms around him. Dean pushed him against the side of the gazebo and devoured his mouth; Castiel moaned. He experimentally slid his tongue along Dean's and was soon kissing him back. This was the most intense kiss Castiel had ever experienced. Their bodies became pressed together and he felt Dean's swelling manhood against his abdomen. When the kiss broke, both men were breathing heavily; eyes lust blown. 

“Oh my.” Castiel let out. Dean kissed him again and again, pausing only to breathe. 

“We have to stop now baby.” Dean said, pulling away. 

“Why?” To Castiel, the sudden loss of Dean's warm body pressed against his caused a physical ache. He didn't care that he sounded needy or that his voice had a whiny quality to it. 

“Because,” Dean ran his thumb over Castiel's kiss swollen lower lip. “If we don't stop now, I won't be able to.” He placed a light kiss on his lips. “Your first time will not be in the garden. Besides, I have this fantasy of taking a virgin to bed on my wedding night.” He kissed him softly. “Now let's get you back to your room before I do something I shouldn't. 

XXX

“Charlie! I need to talk to you, NOW!” Castiel rushed into Charlie’s room in an excited daze and ran straight into Sam. 

“Are you okay Castiel?” He asked, steadying him. 

“Oh, yes, I'm great. I just, um, need to…” He gestured towards Charlie. 

“Of course. I'll speak with you tomorrow Charlie?” He took his leave, listening on the other side of the door he'd left cracked. 

“What did Sam want?” Castiel asked her. 

“Oh, he was just making sure I was settled in alright. What about you? What's going on?”

“He kissed me.” Castiel sounded as if he'd just run a marathon. 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Charlie led them over to sit on her bed. “What was it like? Is he a good kisser? I bet he's a good kisser.”

“What am I going to do?” He almost sobbed. 

“It was that bad?” She sounded disappointed. 

“No, it was that good. He's an amazing kisser.”

“So what's the problem? And don't give me that “guy” stuff again.”

“But…”

“No.” She stopped him. 

“So what do you want me to say? Other than the fact that he's a guy, he's perfect.” Castiel sighed. “He's gorgeous to start with, he's highly intelligent, incredibly sexy and the way he kisses…” Castiel shook his head. 

“You want him. That's great.” Charlie smiled. 

“Charlie...” Castiel began. 

“Tell me I'm wrong.” She demanded. Castiel remained silent. “See, this is a good thing Castiel. Now, tell me about this kiss.”

Sam smiled, closing the door quietly, finally satisfied that he didn't have to worry about the two of them. 

XXX

The next morning, Castiel cast shy glances at Dean, who was all smiles. 

“I want you all to know that I contacted King Shurley to accept his offer.” Dean told them as they ate. 

“You did?” Castiel knew he shouldn't be surprised after last night, but he still choked a little on his bacon. 

“I sent a letter last night.” Dean smiled. Castiel squeezed Charlie’s hand under the table. He was quiet for the rest of breakfast. After accepting Dean's light kiss on the lips, he ran up to his room with Charlie to cry. 

“What is it Castiel? I thought we decided last night that you wanted him.” She reminded him. 

“Yes I like him, but this is too much.” Castiel let out a sob. “I didn't tell you everything about my father.”


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Dean made his announcement. Castiel said he was feeling poorly and spent most of that time in his room. At meals he barely picked at his food. He only spoke when spoken to; always saying he was fine when asked, but his smile never reached his eyes. Dean hated it. He knew something was wrong and he had to find out what.

“Charlie.” Sam was waiting for her when she came out of Castiel’s room. “Emperor Winchester requests your presence.” The girl nodded nervously and followed the chancellor to Dean’s study. 

“Your Eminence.” She greeted him, her breathing rapid and her heart thudding.

“Please have a seat.” Dean’s smile was friendly and welcoming, but it didn’t ease her anxiety. “I need your help Charlie.”

“Anything my Liege.”

“What’s wrong with Cass?”

“Anything but that my Lord.” She said firmly.

“Please Charlie.” He pleaded.

“I will not break his confidence.” 

“I’m really worried about him. He’s not himself. Is it about our upcoming marriage? Does he not want to go through with it?”

“Does he have a choice?” Charlie asked. She couldn’t believe she was speaking to her emperor this way. 

“So it is that.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair roughly. “Dammit. I thought he wanted this.”

“Did you ask him?”

“No.” Dean admitted. “He doesn’t want this, does he?” He asked softly.

“I didn’t say that.” Charlie’s voice was gentle.

“If not that, then what? Please just tell me so I can fix it. I feel like I’m going to go crazy if I don’t see him smile again soon.”

“I’m sorry your Highness.” Charlie felt so bad for the poor guy; he seemed to really care.

“Enough with the niceties, command her to tell you.” Sam told his brother before turning to Charlie. “I admire your loyalty to Castiel, but you need to start talking now.”

“Calm down Sammy. I guess I’ll just have to find some other way to help him.”

“I hate that he’s upset too.” Her face turned angry. “Damn his father.” Her hand instantly flew over her mouth and she turned red realizing what she’d revealed. 

“What does his father have to do with any of this?” Sam jumped on her slip.

“Please. I just want to help him.” Dean came to stand right in front of her. 

“I’m the worst friend ever.” His voice was so full of concern that she broke. “His father abused him. That’s all I’ll say, the rest should come from Castiel.”

“Thank you.” Dean kissed her cheek before rushing out to find his fiance.

“You are not the worst friend ever.” Sam took up his brother’s place before her. “Just so you know.”

“I broke his trust, he’s going to hate me.” Charlie sobbed.

“You did the right thing. Dean is the only one who has the power to help him. Besides, we both know how Castiel feels about Dean.”

“How could you possibly know what he feels?”

“By the way he looks at him, the way he reacts to him and by the way he talks to you about him.”

“You’ve been listening?” She all but shouted angrily, springing to her feet; coming face to face with the chancellor. She was outraged. “How dare you.” Sam held her gaze, enjoying the fire in her green eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell him then?”

“Because I don’t know or believe me I would have. Dean has the right to know.” He ended the stare down and crossed the room to the well stocked liquor cabinet. “Drink?”

“No thank you.” She ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Relax Charlie.” He poured himself a shot and swallowed it down. “I only listened a few times.”

“Why?” Her hands were balled into fists and her face was as red as her hair. 

“I needed to be sure you and Castiel weren’t having an affair.” He told her bluntly.

“I would never.” She was offended, but she understood in a way.

“I know, that’s why I stopped listening. You were there for Castiel, even when you didn’t have to be, even when it could have gotten you into a lot of trouble. You are a good person Charlie and with a little more work, you are going to be the perfect companion.”   
He smiled at her; he liked the way she stood her ground against him. It wouldn’t do to have the companion of the emperor’s mate cower down to everyone above her station. She needed to be strong and he was glad to find that she was. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, her anger beginning to wane.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have other business to attend to.” Sam stared at her for a moment. She really was the best companion they were going to find for his soon to be brother in law. “I must be going.” He smiled at her again before he left. 

“Oh my goodness.” Did that really just happen, she wondered. In twenty minutes time, she had defied her emperor, challenged the chancellor and probably lost her best friend and her job. Oh god, what if Castiel wanted nothing more to do with her; the thought broke her heart. Sadly and slowly she went up to her room to wait to talk to Castiel.

XXX

Dean raced up the stairs, anxious to get to Castiel. When his knock received no answer, he slowly pushed open the door and called out to the man. 

“Dean.” Castiel said in surprise, coming out of the bathroom; his eyes were slightly puffy and still a little red. Dean wondered how long he’d been crying.

“We need to talk.” Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. He should have done this a few days ago. “Really talk. None of this “I’m fine” stuff.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Castiel feigned ignorance. 

“The way you’ve been acting lately.” He said softly. “I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing.” Castiel tried to smile. “I really am okay.”

“No Cass. Tell me the truth.” He demanded gently.

“It doesn’t matter.” Castiel said looking away.

“It does to me. Please baby, talk to me.” Dean turned him back to face him. “I thought we were getting really close, that you knew you could tell me anything. Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes.” Castiel blew out a breath.

“Then talk to me.”

“You really want to know? I can really tell you anything?” Castiel asked in a low voice after what seemed like an eternity. He knew it was time to put all his cards on the table.

“Yes.” Dean squeezed his hand.

“My father makes me do things I don’t want to do.” Castiel hung his head.

“Like what?” Dean tried to keep the anger out of his voice. After what Charlie had told him, the mention of Shurley’s name had him seeing red. How dare anyone hurt this beautiful creature.

“Sleep with people.” His voice was just a whisper.

“What do you mean?” Dean’s jaw clenched with anger. “He made you have sex with people?”

“The first time it happened I was fifteen and we were in Hell. The queen thought I was the cutest thing she had ever seen and she kept telling me so; at first I was flattered. After the ball that night, my father told me to go to her chambers. I didn’t want to, so he   
hit me a few times and told me the beating would be the worst of my life if I didn’t. So I went.” Castiel took a deep breath, a shudder ran through him at the memory. “I was a... I mean I had never… It was my first time. But it didn’t stop there, there were others.”

“How many others?” Castiel could hear the anger creeping into Dean’s voice.

“The high priestess of Purgatory, the advisor to the king of Lyca, the prime minister of Vampria, the list goes on.” Unbidden tears rolled down his cheeks as he flushed with shame. “When we were home, he hired a madame to come in to help me improve my technique. I hated every bit of it. Being with those women made me feel dirty and cheap.” Dean was stunned silent for a few moments.

“Have you ever had sex that you wanted?” He finally asked.

“It almost happened once.” 

“Why didn’t you do it?”

“Because you said we had to stop.” Castiel said shyly. 

“Oh.” Dean cursed himself and his stupid morals; he shouldn’t have stopped. He hadn’t thought Cass was ready. He should have paid more attention to the other man’s needs and desires. He’d just wanted their first time to be special and memorable; he’d wanted it to be perfect for the younger man. Cupping Castiel’s face he pressed their lips together, tracing the seam of his mouth with his tongue; seeking entrance to that hot, wet space. Castiel opened to him; the kiss was gentle yet passionate. When they broke apart, Dean ran his finger over Castiel’s lower lip.

“You’re not completely repulsed by me?” Castiel was the most vulnerable he’d ever been and his voice reflected that.

“How could I be?” Dean stroked his cheek. 

“The things I’ve done.” Castiel shook his head.

“You mean the things that were done to you.” He pulled the other man tightly into his arms, stroking his back as he quietly sobbed against his shoulder. “Why did he do it?”

“For power. All the people he gave me to could make powerful decisions, and could give him what he wanted.” 

“And I’m one of those people.” Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. No wonder Cass was avoiding him.

“I’ve never thought about you like that.” Castiel pulled back and wiped his eyes. “It’s just that when you said you sent that letter to my father, it made everything so real. And it hit me that instead of just renting me out, my father sold me; to a man nonetheless.”   
Dean caught his face and kissed him deeply.

“It doesn’t seem to matter that I’m a man when we kiss.”

“You’re right, I like when you kiss me. But my whole life, I was taught that this.” He gestured between them. “Is wrong. More than wrong, it equaled death and damnation. Then my father just…” He paused, searching for the right word.

“Threw you to the wolves.” Dean supplied. “Ever since you told me that your country’s views on homosexuality hadn’t changed I’ve been wondering how your father could send you into this situation, unprepared nonetheless.” 

“He really doesn’t like me.” Castiel shrugged. 

“I’m so sorry Cass.” Dean squeezed his hand. He hated Chuck Shurley. The thought of having any kind of relationship with the man made his skin crawl, but he’d do it a thousand times over if it meant he got Cass. “Can I ask you something?” Castiel nodded. “Do   
you like it here?”

“I love it. Lebanon is a wonderful place.”

“What about me? You like me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Castiel whispered. “I’m not supposed to but I do.”

“I like you too.” Dean stared at him with those intense green eyes. “A lot.”

“Really?” Castiel swallowed hard, his heart pounding out of control.

“In fact.” Dean pulled him into a deep kiss, putting as much emotion as he could into it, then he leaned back to stroke his face. “I think I love you.”

“You love me?” Surprise laced his voice, the only other one to ever say that to him was his aunt.

“Yes. Which is why I can’t do this. I can’t force you into another relationship that you don’t want.” Dean sighed heavily. “I want you. But I want you to want to be here, to want to be with me. It has to be your choice, I’ll agree to the damn alliance either way.”

“Are you being serious? You’re going to let me decide?”

“Yes.”

“Can I think about it?” Castiel couldn’t believe what Dean was doing. He’d never been given a choice in anything that happened to him.

“You have until your father arrives, but that could be any day now.” Dean noticed that Cass hadn’t put any space between them and smiled; that had to mean something.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you and I need you to feel the same one day.” Dean kissed him lightly. “I’ll let you think about what I said.” 

With his mind racing, Castiel watched him walk out. He collapsed back onto his bed taking several deep breaths; his head was spinning. He needed to talk to his friend. He raced next door, hoping she was there. Charlie opened as soon as he knocked.

“Charlie, you won’t believe what just happened.” He walked in and she closed the door firmly behind him.

“Castiel I have to tell you something.” She interrupted. “Please let me go first. What I say could change whether or not you want to talk to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you, you’re my best friend.”

“I’ve done something terrible.” Tears welled in her eyes.

“What have you done?” He asked gently.

“I told Emperor Winchester that your father abused you.” She blurted out. “That’s all I said; those exact words. I swear. I didn’t mean to. He just kept asking and he seemed so worried about you. It just slipped out. I know I betrayed you and I am so sorry.” She paced back and forth in front of him as she quickly talked, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Calm down Charlie.” He grabbed her arms to still her. “It’s okay.” He pulled her into a hug.

“You don’t hate me?” She sobbed, clinging tightly to him. 

“I could never hate you. Because of you, I opened up to Dean.” He pulled away and sat on the bed. 

“What happened?” She sniffed, wiped her eyes and joined him.

“I told him everything.”

“What did he say?”

“He told me he loved me.”

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Charlie practically squealed. “He loves you, that’s incredible.”

“It gets better.”

“How could it get better?” She wondered.

“He’s going to let me decide whether we get married or not.”

“What? He is? What did you say?”

“I asked him if I could think about it.”

“You are going to say yes, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Indecision was written all over his face.

“You can’t possibly want to go back.” She cringed at the thought. 

“I’m not sure I can marry a man.”

“I know it’s hard for you to accept, but he’s perfect for you.”

“But…”

“No buts. You really like him and you want him. What more do you need?”

“I… Nothing, you’re right. It’s just that…” He trailed off. “Oh Charlie, I’m so confused.”

“I know.” She hugged him tightly, offering all the comfort she had to give. “We’ll figure it out.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck Shurley, along with his older sons, arrived the next morning. Dean ordered a huge breakfast feast for his guests. 

“King Shurley, at last we meet.” Dean shook the man’s hand, the traditional Heaven greeting.

“Father.” Castiel acknowledged. “These are my brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel.” He introduced them to Dean.

“Come, you must be starving after such a long journey.” Dean led the way to the dining hall. Castiel took his usual seat next to Dean, across the table from his father. Sam entered with Charlie in tow. “This is Chancellor Winchester and Miss Bradbury.”

“It’s good that Prince Castiel’s family could come.” Sam said as he and Charlie sat. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Castiel whispered to Charlie; she patted his knee. The food was served and everyone dug in; except him. His stomach was in knots, this time because of his family being here; he only picked at his food. 

“Are you alright Cass?” Dean asked. He quickly slapped on a fake smile and nodded. Dean was unconvinced, but knew that now was not the time to pry. “So King Shurley, please tell us of your travels.”

“It was an easy trip; good weather and calm seas.” Chuck reported.

“Any news of home for Cass?” Dean prompted.

“Heaven is much the same. We are flourishing under our new trade agreements and alliances. Speaking of…” 

“No.” Dean interrupted. “No business at breakfast, we can discuss that later.”

“So what is there to do here?” Lucifer asked. The rest of breakfast was spent with Sam telling them all about Lebanon and all the places that they must visit. 

“We can meet in one hour to discuss your proposal.” Dean announced when everyone had finished. “I have some matters to discuss with the chancellor. We’ll let you have some family time now.” Dean and Sam stopped at the door. “Charlie, we need you as well.”   
She looked at Castiel with a worried expression, but he just winked at her; reluctantly she followed her emperor’s orders. 

“So,” Alone with his family, the knots in his stomach tightened. “How are you all?”

“Better than you, I’m sure.” Lucifer laughed. Castiel shook his head.

“I’m surprised you didn’t mess this up for me.” Chuck said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel asked softly.

“Because we didn’t want to deal with your whining.” Lucifer answered harshly. “We figured we’d let your future husband deal with you.” He laughed cruelly.

“I can’t take this anymore.” Gabriel spoke up. “You can’t do this father. You can’t allow him to marry a man. It’s just wrong.” At least someone in his family cared. 

“Shut up Gabriel.” Lucifer smirked. “Father knows what he’s doing.”

“What if I said I’m not sure I can do this?” Castiel closed his eyes. Instead of any reassurance or comfort, his father leaned across the table and hit him so hard that he fell out of his chair. 

“No one cares what you want. You will do as you are told.” Chuck took an exasperated breath. “Don’t you ever get tired of having this conversation?”

Castiel got up slowly and ran out of the room as quickly as possible to the safety of Dean’s private garden. Unable to stop the flow of tears, he made his way to the gazebo. God he hoped no one had seen that. He couldn’t believe that his father had hit him in public. Sure he hit him, but this was in the dining hall of another emperor’s palace. And not just any emperor, but the one he was supposed to marry. He prayed that the ground would open up and swallow him. 

XXX

“My Lord, my Lord.” Dean, Sam and Charlie had left only minutes before a servant came racing after them. “My Lord, please wait.” The trio came to a halt.

“What is it Ash?” Sam asked.

“It’s Prince Castiel.” Ash looked grim.

“What happened to Cass?” Dean demanded.

“His father struck him and he fell.” Ash whispered so that no one else would overhear. He knew this was a sensitive matter.

“That bastard.” Charlie cried out.

“Where is the Prince now?” Sam questioned. 

“I do not know my Lord. He ran out.” Ash bowed his head. 

“I might.” Dean took off without another word, pissed off and out of his mind with worry. How dare ANYONE touch what was his. He had no idea how badly he’d been hurt or what condition he’d find his intended in. 

At the entrance to his private garden, he prayed he was right and rushed over to the gazebo. There Castiel sat, head down; the soft sobs and sniffles broke Dean’s heart. He walked over to him, kneeling at his feet.

“Hey.” He said softly when Castiel failed to acknowledge him.

“Hey.” Castiel returned after a moment, sniffing loudly. His voice was so small and broken that it caused tears to sting the corners of Dean’s eyes and conflicting emotions to war within him. He needed to comfort his man, but part of him wanted to find Shurley and rip his head off. He gently lifted Castiel’s chin, his eyes were red and swollen as was the left side of his face. 

“That son of a bitch.” Dean ground out while Castiel just shrugged. “Is this a common occurrence?” Castiel shrugged again. Dean closed his eyes trying to get his temper under control. Instead images of the man he loves being beaten and raped flooded his brain.   
He struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. “Want to tell me about it?” He asked, handing Castiel his handkerchief. 

“I asked a stupid question.” Castiel replied after a long while. 

“He hit you because you asked a question?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His hands balled into fists.

“It was a stupid question.” The other man offered sighing.

“This isn’t okay Cass.” Dean gestured to his face, then took his hand and squeezed gently. “No matter what you asked him. Please tell me you know that.” Castiel just looked down. Dean couldn’t take anymore, all his pride went out the window and he begged.   
“Please, I can’t let you go back to that. I love you and the thought of you getting hurt is destroying me. I’ll do anything you want, just stay here with me where you’ll be safe and protected. Please marry me Cass.”

“I decided to marry you last night.” 

“You did?” Dean let out a sigh of relief, feeling the tightness in his chest vanish and he smiled. “You have no idea how ecstatic I am to hear you say that.” He pulled them both up and wrapped his arms tightly around his fiance. Castiel took a shaky breath, tears slid down his cheeks; Dean pulled back and wiped them away. “Please don’t cry baby. Tell me what I can do to make it better. I could have your father thrown in my dungeon for assaulting you.” The look on his face telling Castiel that all he had to do was say the word and his father would be imprisoned.

“No that won’t be necessary.” The thought of his high and mighty father in chains made him let out a soft chuckle. He took a deep steadying breath and leaned into Dean, who’s strong arms instantly encircled him. 

“It’s all going to be alright now baby, I promise.” Dean whispered against his ear while he stroked his back. Castiel snuggled deeper into the embrace, finally finding the comfort he’d so desperately needed. “I don’t want you alone with them again. Either myself,   
Sam, or Charlie will be with you at all times. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Castiel let out a sigh of relief; to be alone with them was the last thing he wanted. 

“I won’t let them hurt you again.” The emperor vowed. Castiel smiled against his chest then pulled back to look into his eyes before pressing their lips together. For Dean, this simple kiss was the best one yet, it was so full of promise; it was the first time Castiel had initiated anything between them. “I love you.” Dean told him when the kiss broke.

“I, um…” Castiel stammered.

“Shhh.” Dean stroked his lower lip then pressed a light kiss into them. “It’s okay that you don’t, one day you will.” He smiled. “Now I have to go deal with your father.” His smile slid into a look of disgust. “Will you come with me?”

“It’s not my place to sit in on negotiations.” Castiel recited what his father had told him numerous times.

“Your place is at my side.”

“My father won’t want me there.” Castiel warned.

“But I do. I’ll feel a whole lot better if you’re with me. It might actually keep me calm.” Dean told him. “But I’ll understand if you prefer to wait with Charlie.”

“I’ll go with you.” Castiel didn’t really want to be separated from Dean right now. Dean smiled and led them through the garden back to the castle to find Sam and Charlie waiting for them. 

“Oh my goodness. Castiel are you okay?” Charlie rushed to his side. 

“I’m fine.” He assured her.

“What now?” Sam asked.

“We get this over with.” Dean told him. “Bring them to my study as planned. Charlie I want you to do a check on all wedding preparations.” Both nodded and went to do his bidding. He and a nervous Castiel made their way to his study to wait. “Don’t worry baby.   
I’m going to be right by your side the entire time.” He hugged him tightly, Castiel just nodded. Moments later Sam knocked on the door with his party in tow.

“Good, down to business.” Chuck said upon entering. His eyes narrowed when he saw his youngest son, the look of hatred he shot him so intense it caused Castiel to flinch. 

“Yes.” Dean agreed. “We should get this over with so we can move onto more pleasant things.” Sam presented Chuck and Dean with a copy of the alliance he’d spent the last month putting together.

“It’s all pretty straight forward.” Sam read it aloud, making sure to thoroughly explain each point. Dean barely listened, he’d heard most of it before, instead he concentrated on his fiance. He trusted Sammy to do what was best for them, besides it didn’t really matter as long as he got Castiel.

“So do we have an agreement?” Dean stared at the older man. 

“Where do I sign?” Chuck asked. He hadn’t gotten everything he’d hoped for, but he’d gotten enough.

“Here.” Sam indicated to the yellow highlighted section and Chuck signed with flourish, without hesitation. Dean did the same; both men afraid the other would change his mind. “Everything seems to be in order. Congratulations King Shurley, you are now allied with Lebanon. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Lucifer asked snidely. 

“Next month.” Dean supplied.

“That will work.” Chuck’s eyes lit up greedily. “I really need Castiel’s expertise when I meet with the queen of Bar next week.” Castiel paled. 

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Dean was quick to shut him down. “I must insist he stay here. Cass has a lot to learn about being the husband of the emperor of Lebanon.” 

“And he can learn it after you’re married. Right now he has duties to Heaven.” Lucifer challenged Dean.

“He’s paid his dues to Heaven.” Dean said harshly. He knew what Chuck had in store for his youngest son and he’d be damned if he let that happen. “You or your brother will just have to take his place.”

“She asked to meet him specifically.” Chuck said looking directly at Castiel. 

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Queen Ellen and I are on friendly terms.” Dean told him. 

“He will be coming with us.” Chuck would not give up.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Dean said forcefully and the room fell silent.

Oh god, Castiel thought, he can’t change his mind. He can’t send me away.

“We’ll wed before the week is up.” 

“I see.” Chuck’s hard angry eyed landed on Castiel. “I must speak with my son in private.” He planned to make him convince the emperor to change his mind and let him go.

“That will have to wait. I require Cass’s presence for the rest of the day.”

“I see.” Chuck glared at his son.

“Sam will entertain you until we meet again this evening.” Dean looked at his brother.

“Of course my Lord.” Sam turned to Chuck and his sons. His mind was turning, thinking of ways he could keep them occupied until dinner. He decided on a carriage ride through the countryside, including a light lunch at his favorite little eatery in the village. It should be enough to keep them away from the young prince, but now he was stuck babysitting people he loathed. Perhaps he would have Charlie join him; she could use a lesson on how to deal with difficult royalty. He smiled at the thought. “Please come with me.” Chuck, Lucifer and Gabriel followed him to the door. Chuck couldn’t resist shooting one last dirty look at his son. Dean saw it.

“King Shurley.” Dean’s deep voice stopped them. “Just so we’re clear, Cass belongs to me now and no one touches what’s mine.” Chuck’s eyes widened and he nodded, hastily retreating from the study. “Are you okay baby?” He asked Castiel as soon as they were alone. 

“Yes.” Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief. “No one has ever stood up for me like that.”

“I love you Cass, I will always protect you.” He held open his arms and the other man eagerly entered his embrace. “You’re safe now.”

XXX

“Charlie.” Sam found the girl speaking with the florist. “Emperor Winchester has decided to get married by the end of the week. I’ll need you to help me arrange that when we get back.”

“Back?” She asked. “Where are we going?”

“You and I are to accompany Castiel’s family on a tour of Lebanon.”

“Yes sir.” Charlie’s face told of her displeasure of being in their company. 

As soon as the five of them entered the coach, she could feel Lucifer undressing her with his eyes. Disgusted, she scooted a little closer to Sam who gave her a gentle, understanding smile.

“I won’t let any harm come to you little one.” Sam told her, patting her hand. He then switched to enochian and began to point out the sights they were passing and telling stories about each one. Charlie sat quietly, not understanding most of the conversation,   
but enjoying the ride and the soothing sound of Sam’s voice. At a small lake the quintet, at Gabriel’s request, stopped and got out to admire it.

“So what do you think of Lake Quad?” Lucifer asked Charlie who was looking out at the calm water. “Do you ever swim here?” He was picturing her in just her wet underthings. She looked around for Sam to translate, but he was speaking to the other men a few feet away. “Do you even understand me?”

“I speak little enochian.” She told him with pride. “Castiel teach me.”

“That’s not what I would have been teaching a little knock out like you. My brother really is a fag.” He said rudely and she gave him a questioning stare. “I would have spent hours between your thighs. I bet you’re a little firecracker in bed.” His smile made her shudder.

“Sam translate.” She had a very uneasy feeling. She was sure she’d made out the words I, you and bed. 

“No need.” He shook his head and winked at her as he reached out to run his fingers along the side of her face; she jerked back in revulsion. 

“Charlie.” Sam called; he’d been keeping a close eye on her. She rushed to his side without a word to Lucifer. “Do not leave my side again.” He told her in lebanonese before turning to the men. “Let’s be on our way.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Sam and his party arrived back at the castle, the sky was beginning to darken. He was surprised to see that in his absence his brother and Castiel had organized an impromptu engagement party, complete with a feast, composed greatly of Castiel’s rejected companions and other nobles of the court. 

“What’s all this?” He asked the emperor, Castiel glued to his side. 

“What better distraction than an all night party.” Dean smiled.

“Clever.” Sam commended him.

“After what happened, I don’t want them alone with Cass again.” 

“Completely understandable.”

“How was your day?” Castiel asked Charlie.

“I think your brother hit on me.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

“I’m sure he did. I’m sorry.” He said embarrassed. She shook her head indicating that he shouldn’t worry about it and that it wasn’t his fault.

“That one’s a piece of work.” Sam remarked.

“I’m afraid he’s not known for his good qualities.” Castiel sighed looking at his brother dancing with Meg, holding her a little too close for her comfort. 

“I fear for Heaven when he’s in charge.” Dean shook his head. “Uh oh, your father is headed this way. Ready to dance?” Castiel nodded, he’d had a really good time the last time they’d danced together and was looking forward to doing it again. He could see the furious look on his father’s face as Dean led him to the middle of the floor. “I was thinking.” Dean said after a few minutes. “I want you to go ahead and move into my room.”

“You...you do?” Castiel stammered.

“Yes. In fact, I want you to start sleeping there tonight.”

“Sleep there.” Castiel echoed.

“Yes love, with me.” 

“With you?”

“I want you protected around the clock.” Dean pulled him closer as they twirled around. “The safest place for you is with me. It’s up to you though.”

“It is?” Castiel asked incredulously. 

“Of course. I will never force you to do anything.”

“Thank you.” Castiel threw his arms around him and hugged tightly. Over Dean’s shoulder, he could see his father. He looked like he wanted to hurt him; completely disgusted by the display of gratitude and affection. “I think you’re right. I will switch rooms.”

“Good.” Dean smiled. “That’s all settled.” They spent the rest of the evening avoiding Castiel’s family while having a great time. Hours later, Castiel began to yawn. “We should get some sleep.” 

“Yeah.” It was well after midnight and he was tired of dancing. They went to find Sam whom they had seen dancing with Charlie.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue. I really didn’t want to dance with him.” They heard her say to her partner.

“I want you to be extra careful around Lucifer Charlie. He doesn’t seem like the type to take no for an answer.”

“I will. I would prefer to stay away from him altogether.” She answered.

“That would be best, but I doubt he’ll let that happen. I want you to stay with myself or Castiel at all times.”

“Sammy.” Dean interrupted. “Cass and I are going to bed; he’s moving into my room.

“Smart.” Sam told them. “Goodnight.” He and Charlie said in unison.

“Goodnight.” Castiel gave Charlie a secret look that said he was scared to death.

“It will all be okay.” She pulled away from Sam to whisper as she hugged him tightly.

“Hmm.” Sam thought as he watched his brother walk away with his fiance. “I think I should move you as well, I don’t want you at their mercy. The room next to mine is available.”

“Okay.” Charlie shuddered at the thought of Lucifer coming to her door late at night when she was unprotected. “I would very much like that.”

XXX

Dean held tightly to his hand as they made their way to Castiel’s former room.

“Grab some stuff for tonight and in the morning. I’ll have the rest of your things transferred tomorrow.” Without a word, Castiel quickly gathered some things. The walk to Dean’s quarters was a silent one; Castiel silently freaking out the whole way. He’d never been to Dean’s room and he found it to be larger and more lavish than his own. “You okay?”

“Y... yes.” Castiel said shakily.

“Nothing is going to happen Cass. I just need to make sure you’re safe.” Dean took his face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Get ready for bed love.”

“Okay.” He went into the ensuite bathroom and changed into pajama bottoms. When he came out Dean, clad only in black boxers, was just getting into bed. The covers on his side were pulled back waiting invitingly for him. Body shaking, he climbed into the huge bed.

“Can I hold you?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, forgetting how to breathe for a second when he pulled him flush against his mostly naked body. Scared as he was, spending the night in Dean’s arms really did sound appealing. After a few moments, he felt Castiel relax and arranged them so that the younger man’s head was on his chest.

“This is nice.” Castiel snuggled even closer, loving the feeling of Dean’s strong arms around him. It felt right.

“Yeah.” Dean traced patterns on the bare skin of his back. It was so relaxing that Castiel was asleep in minutes. I could definitely do this for the rest of my life, Dean thought.

XXX

Dean woke the next morning with the same thought; Castiel was tangled up with him, looking so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep. He could feel his morning wood pressed against his outer thigh; it caused his own cock to swell. Dean stroked his face and the man slowly opened his baby blue eyes. 

“Good morning beautiful.” Dean smiled.

“Good morning.” He yawned giving Dean a sleepy smile. He suddenly realized his hard cock was pressed against Dean. Embarrassed heat colored his cheeks and he tried to move away, but Dean’s strong arms held him in place. “Oh.” He exclaimed when the other man flipped him on top of him and captured his mouth in a deep passionate kiss. He encouraged Castiel to straddle him and their cocks lined up perfectly. Dean gently thrust his hips causing an amazing friction. When the kiss finally broke, their lust blown eyes locked. 

“I want you so bad Cass.” Dean kissed him again, devouring his mouth. Castiel moaned into his when his hips began to move again. “Waiting until after the wedding is going to be torture.”

“You want to make love now?” Castiel tensed. 

“So much.” Dean kissed him hungrily. “But I can wait a few days. I want our wedding night to be special.” He eased Castiel off his lap and got out of bed. Castiel missed his warmth immediately. “I’m going to take a very cold shower.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was true to his word, over the next three days Castiel was never alone with his family. Anytime the opportunity arose, one of the three would come and remind him of some important wedding details that couldn’t wait. Charlie barely left his side and he was grateful for her steadying presence; between his father, his brothers, the wedding and sleeping next to Dean every night, he was a nervous wreck. He wanted Dean and that scared him. Even though he’d agreed to this marriage, he was still a little shaken by the fact that he was marrying a man.

On the day of the wedding, his father and brothers accosted him as Charlie was helping him dress. Lucifer grabbed the girl around the waist and forced her out of the room. 

“Me and you will talk later sweetheart.” He patted her ass and pulled the door to. She tried to open it, but he held it tightly closed. After a few tugs, she gave up and ran off to find Sam; Lucifer let go of the door. “So I forgot to ask you,” He addressed his brother, mocking him with a sadistic smile. “How’s your ass?”

“He hasn’t touched me yet.” Castiel continued buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah right.”

“He’s waiting for our wedding night.” Castiel shrugged.

“Bet you won’t be able to sit down tomorrow.” He laughed cruelly. Castiel paled a little, he was so nervous about tonight.

“Just stop.” Gabriel defended. “He’s got enough to worry about without your stupidity. His immortal soul is in danger. Father it’s not too late. You must stop this.”

“I wanted it postponed.” Chuck said sourly. “But I will not stop it. Lebanon is too important an ally.” He turned Castiel to face him. “You knew I needed you in Bar and yet you did nothing.”

“There was no way Dean was going to let me go.” Castiel shrugged.

“I bet he would have done whatever you asked if you were letting him fuck you.” Lucifer interjected. “Why didn’t you just use your body to get what you want, like always?”

“Because it’s not what I wanted and I don’t have to do that anymore.” Castiel stated.

“Yeah, you just have to live in sin now.” Gabriel said sadly.

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

“That’s different. You know this is forbidden.” 

“And yet Father gave me to him.” Castiel and Gabriel both turned to look at the man.

“I’m tired of your mouth boy.” Chuck doubled up his fist and punched Castiel in the stomach, hard, without warning.

“Oomph.” Castiel doubled over. Lucifer grabbed him, pulling his hands behind his back and holding him there. Please god don’t let this happen, he prayed. He knew instinctively that this was going to be a severe beating and he was going to be very sore tonight.

“You listen to me you little piece of shit.” Chuck was in his face screaming at him. “You will do as I say. You will marry Emperor Winchester and convince him to do what I want. You will not fuck this up for me.” Castiel took a right hook to the left side, then another and another.

“Father stop.” Gabriel defended again, but he was ignored. A knock on the door stopped any more blows and Lucifer let him go instantly.

“Come in.” Chuck bellowed. The door opened and Sam walked quickly inside, taking in the scene before him. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. Castiel looked close to tears.

“Of course.” Castiel lied. “We were just saying our goodbyes.” 

“Come with me then, it’s almost time.” Sam watched as he soothed his white shirt and put on his black jacket. He knew something very wrong had happened here. 

“Goodbye brother.” Once done, he walked over to Gabriel and gave him a hug. He passed his father and Lucifer without a word or even a glance in their direction. 

“What happened in there?” Sam wanted to know once they were some distance away.

“Nothing.” Castiel said again. Sam knew he was lying, but didn’t push him. He made a mental note to mention it to Dean. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam asked when they reached the small archway he was to enter the chapel through. Castiel nodded not trusting his voice; his heart was about to beat out of his chest. “Charlie is on her way.” He assured him, patting his shoulder   
before going off to take his place.

I’m okay, Castiel told himself over and over, trying to calm his erratic breathing. He was freaking out and his stomach hurt for more than one reason. 

“Are you okay Castiel?” Charlie came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Did he hurt you?”

“I can’t think about that right now. I’m freaking out too badly.”

“You’re going to be okay sweetie. Dean is going to take care of you and everything is going to be great.” The music suddenly started up. “It’s time. It’s all going to be okay. I promise.” She squeezed his hand before walking through the archway to link arms with Sam and walk up the aisle. Castiel took a deep breath then took the ten steps that led him to Dean. 

“Are you okay baby?” Dean questioned in a whisper. Castiel gave him a dazzling smile and nodded. They joined hands and made their way to where the priest stood. 

The ceremony started with several long prayers in a rare language that Castiel didn’t understand. Dean held tightly to his hands with a smile on his face. He tried desperately to control his breathing and stay on his feet as he began to feel faint. 

“Emperor Winchester do you accept Prince Castiel Shurley to be your husband?” The priest asked.

“Yes.” Dean said immediately.

“Prince Castiel, do you accept Emperor Winchester to be your husband, to pledge your fidelity and loyalty to him and the flag?”

“Yes.” Castiel said softly and just like that, he was a married man.

XXX

“Are you ready to leave?” Dean asked Casteil a few hours into their reception. The party would go on all night and well into the wee hours of the morning, but he had already had his fill. He wanted to be alone with his new husband. 

“Yes.” He replied nervously. All he’d been thinking about all night was Dean and what was about to happen. He was terrified, but had to admit that a part of him really wanted this. Wanted Dean to kiss him breathless and then touch him in ways he’d never been touched, make him feel things he’d never felt. The beating his father gave him, being nothing new, all but forgotten. 

“May I have your attention please.” Dean stood, pulling Castiel up with him, and signaled for the musicians to stop playing. A hush fell over the crowd and he addressed them. “We would like to thank you all for joining us on this blessed day. My husband and I will now take our leave. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

“Cheers to the happy couple.” Sam stood lifting his champagne glass; the room erupted in applause and merry shouts. As Dean led him away, Castiel caught a glimpse of his family; his father looked absolutely disgusted, Lucifer had an evil smirk on his face and Gabriel wore a look of pity. He held onto Dean’s hand a little tighter. Everyone else they passed congratulated them hardily. 

Hand in hand, they finally made it to the suite they shared. Castiel was a wreck; his palms were sweating, his heart rate skyrocketed, his chest hurt and he felt like he was about to pass out. He was having a panic attack. 

“It’s all okay baby.” Dean pulled him into his arms. His voice was soothing as were his hands that rubbed circles into Castiel’s back. “Better?” Dean asked after holding him for a few minutes. 

“I’m scared.”

“I know.” Dean said gently, turning his head so that he could kiss him passionately. When he pulled back, he was struck again by how beautiful Castiel was; the dim light of the fireplace was casting a sexy glow around him. “Just let me take care of you.” He   
slipped the younger man’s jacket from his shoulders and began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. Castiel shivered when the air hit his hot bare skin. Dean stripped off his own clothes, in the same unhurried fashion that he did his lover’s. “I need to feel your skin against mine.” He took Castiel into his arms and claimed his mouth. “Kick off your shoes.” Dean told him, sliding his hands down his toned chest and over his flat stomach to the waistband of his slacks. Castiel winced. “What’s the matter?” Dean’s voice was full of concern.

“It’s nothing. I just ran into the dresser this morning and I’m a little sore.” He lied.

“Let me take a look.” Dean’s concern deepened.

“Later.” Castiel kissed him to distract him, but it soon turned desperate and needy. 

“Let’s get you out of these.” Dean seized his lips again, undid the clasp of his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. 

All the kissing drove Castiel crazy; his knees were weak, his head spinning, his cock straining, his body on fire. He wanted out of his clothes just as badly as Dean wanted him out of them. He had another mini panic attack as the thought of how he’d been taught that this was wrong entered his brain. Dean’s hand grazed his cock and his mind went blank; his entire focus shifted to the feeling of Dean caressing him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He could care less if he was going to hell, he wanted this, no needed this.

“Get into bed.” Dean whispered. Castiel didn’t hesitate, he climbed into the middle and hungrily watched as Dean shucked his pants. When he saw Dean’s completely naked body, his mouth went dry. He was gorgeous; well muscled chest, strong arms, tight stomach, and a sprinkle of hair leading from his chest to his thick cock. He shyly removed his own boxers.

Oh my god, Castiel thought, this is really happening.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Dean joined him on the bed, caressing his kiss swollen lips before taking them again causing their bodies to press together fully and their cocks to align perfectly. Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth. He thrust his hips causing more friction against Castiel’s sensitive shaft. After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked into his lust blown eyes. “Tell me you want this, that you need this as desperately as I do.”

“Yes.” Castiel breathed.

“Tell me.” Dean demanded, thrusting his hips again. 

“I want you.” He panted out. Dean wore a wolfish grin as he kissed his way down Castiel’s body to the trim patch of dark hair that covered his groin. He made a strangled sound when Dean ran his finger tips up and down his length.

“I want to taste you.” 

“Yes.” Castiel moaned. Dean swirled his tongue around the head before taking him down his throat. Castiel clenched the sheets beneath him when his lover began to suck. The wanton moans and grunts that filled the room spurned Dean on; he sucked harder and faster until Castiel’s breathing was heavy and his whole body was shaking. He knew he was close to an orgasm. “Please Dean.”

“I know baby. Just let me take care of you.” He reached into the nightstand drawer, grabbed a bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. “I want you to relax.” Dean draped Castiel’s legs over his thighs so that he had better access to his prize. He couldn’t wait to watch the emotions play out on Castiel’s face. He ran one finger over his hole, causing him to shiver, then began to circle it. Slowly he inserted it and Castiel tensed. “Relax baby. Let me make you feel good.”

Castiel nodded and did his best to do as Dean asked. He had already made him feel so incredible, he wasn’t sure how it could get much better. Dean continued pushing his finger inside until it was up to the knuckle before he began sliding it in and out, deeper each time. When he added a second finger, Castiel wasn’t sure he could take it, it burned where he was being stretched. If I can’t take two fingers, he thought, how am I supposed to take that massive thing between his legs?

“Are you okay?” Dean’s voice was full of concern. He’d been closely monitoring Castiel’s face for any sign of discomfort. “Do you want me to stop?” He curled his fingers just right and found his prostate; thought ceased to exist for Castiel. Never had he felt anything that compared to this. 

“No.” He almost shouted. “Please, please don’t stop.” He was so lost in pleasure, he didn’t even seem to notice Dean add a third finger. After a few more minutes, he knew Castiel was ready.

“So beautiful.” Dean said, slowly removing his hand.

“Don’t stop.” Castiel whined. 

“Don’t worry baby.” He soothed. “Don’t you want me to make love to you?”

“Yes.”

“I need to hear you say it Cass. I need to know that this isn’t about anything other than your pleasure; that you really want it this time.” Dean stroked his lower lip then brushed his own against them.

“Make love to me Dean.” Castiel’s voice was wrecked, he wanted this so much it scared him. This was the first time he’d ever really desired someone. Dean ravaged his mouth; hearing Castiel say those words had been the ultimate turn on. He lubed up his aching cock and lined up with his entrance. He pressed in slowly with gentle pressure, inch by inch. Castiel grimaced.

“This is the hardest part baby.” Dean assured. He hated that he was hurting Cass, but he knew it was inevitable; Castiel was, after all, a virgin. Dean claimed his mouth again as he pushed the rest of the way into his tight passage then stilled to allow his husband   
time to adjust.

“You’re so big.” Castiel groaned.

“Does it still hurt? Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked in a whisper next to his ear, thrusting gently so that he brushed Castiel’s prostate.

“Oh god.” Castiel cried out. “No, I want… I need…” He bucked his hips trying to recreate the sensation Dean caused.

“You need me to make you feel good, like I promised.” Dean set up a slow steady pace for them, nailing his lover’s sweet spot on every thrust. The look on Castiel’s face made him feel like a god. 

“That feels so good.” Castiel moaned loudly. Dean increased the pace, wrapping his hand around his husband’s leaking shaft to stroke in time with his thrusts. “DEAN!” He came with a shout, covering the other man’s hand with his seed.

So fucking hot, Dean thought as he watched Castiel’s orgasm. His head was thrown back, eyes tightly closed, nostrils flared, screaming his name, breathing labored, and his skin deeply flushed. It was enough to drive Dean over the edge; he came so hard he nearly collapsed on top of Castiel. 

“I love you baby.” He whispered, putting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel put his arms around him and placed a light kiss on his shoulder. Dean smiled. They stayed that way until their breathing returned to normal. Slowly he pulled out of him and got up. 

“Is it okay if I get a washcloth to clean you up or would you prefer to shower?”

“Rag.” Castiel sounded as if he’d just run a marathon. He wasn’t sure his jelly legs would hold him up in the shower. Every part of his body protested the thought of leaving their bed. 

“That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Dean went into the bathroom and came back seconds later with a warm wet rag. He gently ran it over his lower abdomen, down his groin and between his cheeks, completely cleaning him off. Castiel looked up at him, a sweet smile playing on his lips and Dean couldn’t resist tasting them again. He got rid of the washcloth, laid back on the bed and pulled Castiel onto his chest. “I really need to hold you.” He carded his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair then lightly traced patterns on the skin of his back. Damn, he’d never felt so good. He laid there, blissed out, for several minutes until he felt the wetness on his chest. “Baby?” Could Cass be crying? Full of concern, Dean tilted his chin up to look into his tear filled eyes. “What…”

“No.” Castiel interrupted. “I’m not upset.” He pressed his lips quickly to Dean’s.

“Why then?”

“I’ve just never experienced anything like this before. I’ve never been held afterwards; this is the most intimate I’ve ever been with anyone. It’s the most beautiful night of my life and I’m glad it was with you.” He finished shyly. Dean kissed him with everything he had.

“I love you Cass.”

“I, um, I think I love you too.” Dean’s smile took Castiel’s breath away.

“You love me?” Castiel nodded. “You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me.” He kissed him again then pulled back and stroked his face. “I don’t want any secrets between us baby, nothing. I want us to tell each other everything.”

“Okay.” Castiel said softly, looking down.

“Good.” Dean lifted his chin so that they were once again looking into one another’s eyes. “Tell me what happened before the wedding.”

“Sam told you?” He guessed.

“He and Charlie were very concerned about you.” 

“I, um, I don’t want to make you mad.”

“He hit you again, didn’t he?” Dean tensed in anger. Castiel tried to look away, but Dean held him still. “Tell me.” He said gently.

“Yes.” Castiel quietly admitted.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean ground out. “I’m sorry Cass, so sorry I left you unprotected. I should have had guards stationed outside your door at every moment. I’m so sorry.” He hugged him tightly. “Where does it hurt?”

“My side. He hit me pretty hard.” Castiel showed him the spot; it now sported a light bruise and a bright red mark in the shape of Dean’s thumb. 

“Damnit.” Dean cursed. That was exactly where he had grabbed him when he was using his hips as leverage. “Why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?”

“It didn’t really hurt, besides you were making me feel too good to care.” He said shyly, face turning red. 

“I’m going to kill him.” He was madder than he’d ever been as he traced the mark with a feather light touch. “I warned him not to touch you again.” 

“I’m sorry.” Castiel pulled the blankets up to his chin, covering his injury.

“You have no reason to be baby. Quit apologizing for them.” Dean gathered him back into his arms, being careful of his side. “I don’t know what to do.” He admitted. “I want to go to war, but I just signed a peace treaty.”

“I’m not worth going to war over.” A tear slipped down his cheek.

“You are worth so much more than you can imagine and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you.” Dean wiped away the wetness and gently kissed his cheek. “What do you want me to do baby?”

“Let’s just forget this happened.”

“I can’t do that.” Dean shook his head. “I have to at least talk to your father.”

“Please don’t.”

“I promised you that this,” He gestured to his side. “Would never happen again, that I would protect you; I failed you and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you safe again.”

“Just hold me.” Castiel begged. “I feel safe in your arms.” 

Dean held him until he fell asleep, then tucked him into bed. He got up, got dressed and went to find his new father-in-law. 

“Is everything okay?” Sam intercepted him at the arched entrance to the ballroom. “I didn’t expect to see you again tonight.”

“Where’s Chuck?” Dean got out through clenched teeth. “And those bastard sons of his?”

“Chuck’s at the bar with Gabriel. I’ll have to find Lucifer. Why? What happened?”

“They fucking hit him.” 

“Oh shit. What are you going to do?”

“I want to beat the crap out of them.” 

“You can’t do that Dean. As much as I’d like to see it, you can’t.”

“I know.” Dean sighed. “He can’t just get away with this though.” He took a deep steadying breath. “Find them and bring them to my study.”

“You got it.” Sam watched his brother walk away; he was madder than he’d ever seen him and he could understand why. He went in search of Lucifer and was less than pleased when he found him. He was in a darkened corner of the patio where he had some girl   
pressed against the wall; it looked like she was trying to push him away. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Sam pulled him away by the shoulder. He saw red when he realized the girl in question was Charlie. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” Lucifer attempted to shake him off.

“Charlie is under my protection which means she is most definitely my concern.” He held his hand out to the girl, she rushed to him and threw her arms around him; he wrapped one arm around her and held her securely to him. “Did he hurt you?” He asked her. 

“Not really.” Her body was shaking slightly.

“Are you okay?” She nodded. “Tell me what happened.”

“He kissed me.” A shudder rolled through her. Sam’s jaw set and he glared at the man.

“Whatever she’s telling you is bullshit. She wanted it man.” Lucifer interjected. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sam ignored him and continued to address Charlie.

“Just scared.” Her voice trembled a bit.

“I have some incredibly important business I have to attend to. I want you to go to your room and wait for me.” Charlie reluctantly unwound her arms and did as she was told. He turned back to Lucifer and wanted to punch him in the face; he wanted to fist fight the crown prince of their newest ally for Charlie’s honor and nothing had really happened. “Come with me. The emperor wants to speak with you and your father.” He led the way to the bar.

“Dad.” Lucifer drew Chuck’s attention. “He says Winchester wants to see us.”

“What now?” Chuck was a little drunk.

“This way.” Sam told them and they followed him to the study where Dean sat at his desk, hands clenched together.

“Shurley.” He greeted harshly. “Sit.” Chuck took the seat in front of Dean, his sons flanking him on both sides. Sam came to stand beside Dean. “I warned you to keep your hands off of him.”

“We never touched that little liar.” Lucifer spat out. 

“Then why is he bruised?” Dean wanted to know.

“It’s not our fault he’s clumsy. He always has been.” Chuck put in. 

“He’s mine now and I love him. Do you understand what that means?” He gave each of them a hard look. “It means that if you ever touch him again, I will lay waste to Heaven.”

“You signed the alliance.” Chuck declared.

“Assaulting my husband is grounds for termination.” Dean’s voice had an edge to it. “That’s twice you’ve hurt him under my protection, there will not be a third time. Do you understand?”

“I’ve never touched that boy.” Chuck insisted.

“I know everything you’ve done to him.” Dean informed him with disgust.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chuck stammered not meeting his eyes. 

“He begged me to forget this happened but I can’t.”

“Nothing happened.” Lucifer insisted.

"Like nothing happened with Charlie?" Sam's voice had a hard edge to it. 

"What happened to Charlie?" Dean clenched his jaw. 

"He pushed her against a wall and tried to force himself on her."

"I told you, that girl wanted it." Lucifer insisted. 

“I want you to leave.” Dean told them. “You are no longer welcome in Lebanon.”

“What!? You can’t do this. We had a deal.”

“There will be no further interactions between us.” Dean tried to remain calm. 

“You’d throw away our new friendship on the lies of a few…” Chuck began.

“Tread lightly, you speak of the husband of the emperor of Lebanon and his companion.” Sam stopped him. “Collect your belongings so that I can show you out.” Dean got up and walked out of the room, Sam followed leaving the trio dumbstruck.

“You got this man?” Dean asked his brother. “I want to get back before Cass wakes up.” 

“Of course. Go. I will come get you should the need arise.

“Thanks Sammy.” He raced back to his room and slid back into bed next to his husband. 

“Where were you?” Castiel asked in a sleepy voice.

“I just had to take care of something baby.” Dean pulled him to him so that his back and ass were flush with his chest and groin. “Making you safe.” He kissed his neck right below his ear down to his shoulder. 

"Mmm.” Castiel snuggled closer to him causing his ass to grind against the other man’s cock. “How?”

“I made them leave.” He closed one hand around Castiel’s stiff manhood and began to lightly stroke him.

“Mmm.” Castiel moaned. “What do you mean you made them leave?”

“I told them they were no longer welcome in Lebanon. Sam is supervising their exit as we speak.”

“What about the alliance?”

“Terminated. I now consider Heaven to be an enemy.” Dean kissed his neck again, his free hand running all over Castiel’s bare body while he continued to gently stroke him. 

“So I won’t have to see them again?” Castiel let out a sigh of relief. 

“You don’t ever have to see them again if you don’t want to.” He whispered in his lover’s ear. “I want you baby.”

“Yes.” Castiel wiggled his ass, teasing Dean’s hardness. 

“Mmm.” Dean pressed him even tighter against him while he grabbed the lube off the nightstand. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” He lubed up and slipped inside his husband’s willing body. “You feel so perfect around me.”

“Oh.” Castiel cried out when Dean began to move. After a few minutes of gently rocking together, both men needed more. Dean helped Castiel onto his hands and knees and drove into him from behind. “Oh Dean.” He set up a more rapid pace, using the dark haired man’s shoulders as leverage for his hard thrust, each of which found his prostate. “Oh god, it feels so good.”

“Yeah.” Dean pounded into Castiel and he loved every minute of it. He could feel his orgasm building. He came moments later, untouched; Dean wasn’t far behind him. Once they caught their breath, Dean cleaned them up and tucked Castiel back into his arms. “I love you baby.”

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel returned without hesitation. “I’d like to speak with my father before he leaves.” He said out of nowhere.

“Why?”

“There are a few things I need to get off my chest and I may never have another opportunity.”

“Okay.” Dean didn’t like it and made a mental note to be between them the whole time.

They dressed and went down to the wing his family had been given. Maids were working in a flurry to quickly pack up every trace of the Shurley’s and get them on their way. The family themselves stood off to the side; Lucifer arguing with Sam.

“This is because of that lying little red headed bitch.” He could be heard saying.

“Say another ill word about her and you will be sorry.” Sam retorted.

“What about Charlie?” Castiel was instantly worried about his friend. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Dean promised. “Right now, you said you had something to say to your father.”

“Like I care what he has to say.” Chuck snorted.

“You know when I was young, I used to dream that one day you would love me as you did my brothers.”

“Like that would ever happen.” Lucifer interrupted.

“Then, after Aunt Amara died, I grew to hate you.” Castiel ignored his oldest brother. “The things you made me do.” He shivered.

“I never made you do a damn thing that wasn’t needed to sustain the crown and country.” Chuck sneared.

“Some prices are just too high.” Dean said angrily. “How could you do that to your son?” 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Castiel calmed his husband with a gentle touch. “I came here to thank you. I will be eternally grateful to you for making me deliver that letter. You have no idea how incredible my life is here and I have you to thank.” Castiel looked into his father’s red angry face and smiled. “Now leave.”


	11. Epilogue

Castiel was swaying gently in a hammock on a white sand beach, looking out at a clear blue sea, just thinking. He’d never been more relaxed in his life; he felt free. No longer did he have to worry about his father or his brothers, nor did he have to whore himself out for his country’s gain. He could pursue any and every interest he had with no fear of backlash or judgment. Never in his life was he happier; not even when his aunt had been alive. Then he’d had to do what she expected of him, now he could do as he pleased. And on top of it all, he was in love. How could things get any better?

Dean broke the calm of the water as he returned from his swim and Castiel smiled when he saw him; his husband, the one who made this all possible. Castiel watched the droplets of water that rolled down his muscular chest as he walked towards him with a sexy grin. God he was gorgeous.

“Have a good swim?” He asked him.

“It was exhilarating.” Dean leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately, getting him wet in the process.

“That was exhilarating.” Castiel’s breathing was coming harder.

“Every time I kiss you is.” Dean responded, pulling him up out of the hammock and against him so that he could do it again. Castiel melted into him. After a few minutes Dean pulled back and led him over to the side by side lounge chairs that were under a canopy. He sat them down and joined their hands. “Did you enjoy our honeymoon?” 

“It’s been amazing.” They had spent the last two weeks lounging on the sunny beaches of the country of Eden during the day and making love all night. He’d never felt more connected to another person. 

“Do you want to stay longer?” They were scheduled to leave the next day.

“I love it here, but I miss home and our friends.” Dean smiled when he referred to Lebanon as home and leaned over to kiss him again. 

“I love you Cass.”

“I love you too.” He smiled brightly as they lay there watching the sun go down; completely at peace.


End file.
